


Broken Clocks

by Oddmadperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to the 1940s, But so many plotpoints, Butterflies, Butterfly Effect, Consequences, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Slytherins, I have too much power rn, M/M, Man AO3 got some spicy tags, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mind Games, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Bashing, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, The Deathly Hallows, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Trans Character, romione, so many jokes, so much plot, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddmadperson/pseuds/Oddmadperson
Summary: Sometimes fate can be molded with the help of Lady Luck. The Golden trio find themselves thrown back in time and find themselves maneuvering the 1940s. Facing the prospects of World War 2 with Grindelwald closing in and Tom Riddle's mind games, Can the trio refrain from changing the course of history? Also what's up with all the butterflies? Side effects from traveling through time were normal too...right?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 46
Kudos: 259





	1. Is black a colour?

“Maybe, just maybe, it would’ve been smarter not to trust the bloody Goblin.” Ron half hissed as the golden trio took cover behind fallen debris as Gringotts security blocked their way out, bombarding them with spell after spell.

  
They clearly did not appreciate the semi-successful break in of their beloved bank. It would only be successful once they broke out.  
“Ronald, this is not the time! “ Hermione shouted as she ducked, narrowly avoiding a ‘Petrificus Totalus’. The lions soon began to reciprocate the attacks, hoping for an opening to escape.

  
Two groups were clearly divided in the scuffle, half of the Aurors decided the three teenagers were a deadlier threat then the dragon and opted to target the trio. Clearly unbiased of course. The other group were trying to control the dragon, however no one seemed eager to make any pain-inducing sound to hurt the creature.  
Crispy bacon seemed like a bad joke to make now.

  
The dragon was growing anxious as it was cornered. Harry looked to the dragon, then to the chain trapping it to its horrid fate and a terribly thought-out, Gryffindor idea soon began forming in his mind.

  
Ron and Hermione were huddled behind a column that was slowly growing smaller and smaller as each spell hit. Dust coated the duo as they wondered how they would escape. Harry threw a blind ‘Confringo’ at the Goblins and jumped the open space to get to his friends. The sound of an explosion was ignored as Harry took cover and was about to begin explaining his two-minute escape plan.

  
“Wait Harry,” Hermione looked down to the Horcrux clutched in Harry’s hand, “There’s something in there, but I can’t make it out.” Hermione peered into the Horcrux and noticed the distinct empty abyss it held. Spells blazed pass above them. Ron knocked his head slightly against the stone pillar as he ducked to avoid the ‘Imperio’. Blood dripped down his face as he turned to the others.

  
“Bloody Hell! They’re going mental out there. Harry mate, tell me there’s a vial of liquid luck in there. I don’t think they’re above the killing curse, this lot.”

  
“It’s…I can’t actually see it really…” Harry tilted his head higher to try and peer into the cup which resembled an inkwell, half focused on his dragon plan and half curious of whether a secret escape was right under their noses. Not a second later, Hermione grabbed his head and pushed him back down behind the pillar. A cutting curse skimmed the skin of her shoulders. She bit back a yell as blood seeped into her black dress.

  
Harry quickly apologised as Hermione began muttering a healing spell, hand still on Harry’s head in case he forgot about the Aurors and Goblins trying to arrest them…actually they seemed only half willing to arrest them and more willing to maim them, honestly speaking.

  
Ron soon began throwing spell after spell to the Goblins with fury. This did buy them time as Harry decided to plunge his hand into the Horcrux seeping with dark magic, without another thought.

  
He ignored Hermione’s reprimands.

  
Harry’s entire arm had fitted into the cup, feeling nothing but emptiness and a draft of warm air against his hand. The guards had begun closing in. Harry shifted his arm about the empty space and soon grazed against cold metal.

  
“I think I got an idea, but Hermione’s not going to like it.” Mumbled Ron as he picked up a fallen piece of stone. Harry ignored all of this as he traced what seemed like the outline of metal chains within the cup.

  
Hermione’s eyes widened as Ron transfigured the stone into a chain of bells, not completely metal as they had pieces of granite splashed across them. Ron peeked out beside the pillar and looked to the dragon. Hermione realized where he was looking and shouted, “Ron, you can’t! That is absolutely barbaric! The poor thing is already in so much pain! We cannot hurt her as well!”

  
The Aurors and Goblins were trying their best to subdue the dragon but it was putting up a good fight, however it seemed reluctant to use fire for a reason Ron could not fathom. Perhaps it feared forfeiting its life for a morsel of revenge to the next group of Aurors that were certain to appear.

  
“Well mione’ it’s the best chance we got right now” Ron mumbled before he threw the chain of bells at an Auror and hoped it would catch. Harry had now found himself lowered into the cup, till his chin as he finally hooked the object around his fingers.

  
The transfigured bells had wrapped around a confused Goblins neck. The hard jingle of metal and rock met the dragon’s ear. Red eyes narrowed onto the Goblin, teeth like swords revealed itself as the dragon snarled. The Aurors and Goblins that were attacking the lions seemed hesitant to even try and help their comrades as the dragon twisted to face the group. Fear forgotten.

  
Ron let out a yelp as the dragon stood and stretched its neck, ready for the scent of burned pork to fill the air again.

  
The security groups quickly tried making their way back, to put as much distance between them and the dragon, however the Ironbelly was tired. Bearing its teeth at the retreating cowards, the dragon manuvered itself and twisted under the chain restraints, flinging its heavyweight tail into the guards.

  
The wet splat of flesh and the crunching of bones would ring in Ron’s mind for longer then he’d admit to himself in the far future. The entire squadron of guards, Goblin and wizard, laid unmoving against the rock walls. Hermione realized the Aurors were no longer throwing spells. She looked to the abyss next to them and gulped, realizing where they were.

  
Silence settled in the area, all besides the harsh breaths of the Ironbelly and a soft clinking of metal from Harry.

  
Hermione and Ron turned to their quiet friend. They looked to one another, a silent debate of whether to grab Harry and chance fighting their way out of Gringotts or ask him about the bronze pocket watch in his hand.

  
“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione asked instead, laying a hand on Harry’s shoulder as she looked over her friend.

  
“Come on mate, snap out of it” Ron mumbled as he helped Harry stand. “We gotta figure out how we’re getting out of here, can’t be a problem for the chosen one, right?” He half-heartedly laughed, refusing to look in the direction of the dead guards. The fake smile was wiped off his face as he looked to Harry.

  
His eyes were mute, appearing lifeless in the shadows as he counted the links of the watch chain, ignoring Hermione and Ron completely. Hermione began shaking him gently, hoping to wake him from his trance. “Harry, they’re going to send reinforcements if we don’t leave now. At least we have some time to think.” She tilted his head back and realized his eyes had turned pitch black.

  
“HARRY?!” She reached to grab the watch from his hands, believing the object to be cursed. “Ron! It’s possessed him! Quick!”  
Ron rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the watch, neither of them caring for their own safety. Harry’s grip was iron, refusing to relinquish the object. Soon they heard footsteps echo through the caves.

“I can’t let go” Harry mumbled, his voice strained and pained as he looked down to the watch. “Mione…Ron…” A painful groan escaped him as his friends doubled their efforts to relinquish the cursed object’s hold on him. “Get back, get out, I’ll be fine” Pain enflamed the entirety of his being, but for his friend’s peace of mind, he knew he couldn’t scream.

  
“You’re mad if you think we broke into Gringotts, just to leave you here because of a bloody old watch!” Ron grumbled as he latched onto Harry’s arm, deciding to change tactics and get his friend away from the watch, all in vain.

  
“Harry, we aren’t going to run away and let you get cursed” said Hermione, who pulled at the watch’s chain. A moment later she pointed her wand at the metal, “Diffindo!” She ducked as the severing charm bounced off the chain and sliced into a pillar triple the strength she put into it. Lady luck however spared them a glance as the pillar fell directly onto the path that contained the loudening footsteps and blocked the way completely.

  
“Stop, it’s not letting me go, and we don’t know if something happens when it does. You need to leave, once it’s safe, I’ll find you!” Harry’s saviour complex was showing as he tried pushing them away, hands still firmly latched onto the watch.

  
“There’s a pin at the top.” Ron muttered as he began debating whether or not Harry would be mad at him using his foot as leverage to tear him away.  
“I don’t think it would be smart to push a button we don’t know anything about, let alone when it’s on a cursed object.” Hermione looked at the pin apprehensively, trying not to look at Harry’s blackened eyes.

  
“I doubt you-know-who would put a bomb with his Horcrux!” Ron half-yelled, his attempts to get the object away from his best friend growing frantic.

  
“It could be a trap or something worse for all we know” Hermione had begun slipping on the gravel covered ground in her own vain attempts.

  
Harry suddenly went still, all movements ceased and Hermione felt the chain leave her grasp to latch back onto Harry’s wrist. “figere quid fractum” He suddenly said, stepping away from his friends.

  
“Is he saying a spell?”

  
“Not that I know off.” Hermione took a careful step forward to Harry who was repeating the strange phrase over and over. “I think it might be the pocket watch, whatever it was doing to Harry before has gotten worse.”

  
“We better figure out something soon, I don’t think the broken stones going to keep the Aurors away for much longer.” Ron looked over his shoulder and remembered the dead bodies of the previous Aurors and Goblins, and quickly shut his eyes before he turned back to Harry.

  
“He’s going to push the pin” Hermione explained to Ron, her voice even and calm, so as to not frighten cursed Harry. “Ron, take cover, anything could happen and we don’t know what magical backlash might be released. I am going to try and get it away from him one last time.” Harry was still repeating the strange Latin, Hermione was now a few steps away. “Just make sure you’re alright Ron” Her voice shaking as she reached her arm towards the pocket watch.

  
An explosion behind them indicated the Aurors and Goblins had arrived.

  
“Oh, bugger it” Ron ran to the duo, evading the sudden fury of spells aimed to kill. He registered the snarl of the dragon and felt the heat emanating from the dragons breath, glad to be facing away from the spectacle. He latched onto the hanging rusty chain that clung to Harry’s wrist, just as Hermione’s hand covered the watch face. They both froze as Harry looked up.

  
“Quod fracta sit certa”

  
The thought of whether black is a colour ran through Hermione’s mind as she opened her…actually she couldn’t tell if her eyes were open. She could feel the hands of the pocket watch press into her palm, the second hand pricking her skin but she couldn’t hear anything around her. A stray thought crossed her mind regarding how much she took the wind for granted. She was surrounded by absolutely nothing except a little pocket watch for company.

  
It felt like eternity, if eternity was 10 minutes.

  
Suddenly she blinked, or maybe she opened her eyes, for all she knew she could’ve closed them but for now she was just happy to look at the orange, cloudy sky. There were flashes of red, green and gold but that wasn’t how the sky works. A high pitch ringing bounced around in her brain as she was mildly aware of figures moving around her, trying to wake her up. Her chest began to burn and she wondered if it was the curse rebounding. Her throat felt constricted as fire swept through her lungs.

  
Wait, oxygen was vital, right?

  
Gasping in the cool air, she suddenly noted Ron and Harry propping her up. She finally registered that they were no longer in the caverns of Gringotts and gave her friends a weary smile that quickly turned into a grimace as she realized she couldn’t see them clearly.  
“Yeah, that happened to us too” Ron shrugged as he sat down beside her. Immediately she latched onto his arm to anchor her to reality. “Give it a few minutes then you’ll be back to normal”

  
“You get used to it actually” Harry hummed as he adjusted his glasses that seemed to survive the wave of magic that threw them into an endless void and oh yes she was having a panic attack. Her airway tightening and her head feeling light.

  
She remembered she had to breathe.

  
“Don’t worry mione, we’re alright now, just breathe, you’re alright now.” Harry tried to soothe her as Ron awkwardly rubbed her arm not really knowing what to do. “Just a few side effects maybe, but alive.” He nodded to himself as he sat down beside the duo.

  
“Harry…”She sharply breathed in, “Ron, are you two alright? What happened? What side effects? Harry you should know better than throwing your hand into magical artefacts! Is the dragon okay Ron? What happened?”

  
“Dragon was right as water sprites last I saw her…” Ron trailed off as he looked to Harry for help. Harry looked down to the stream beside them, not knowing what to say before suddenly his airway was constricted.

  
“I’m glad you’re okay” Hermione whispered as she hugged Harry as though he were a life preserver. “Both of you.” She pulled Ron into the hug as well with a relieved sigh as she noticed he had healed the cut on his forehead.

  
“More or less really” Ron mumbled, his face glowing red as he patted Hermione’s back and looked over to Harry, gesturing to her with his eyes. Harry just shrugged and threw his friend a thumbs up not really understanding what he wanted from him. “Still got our Gringotts beatings, doubt they’ll let us open any vaults after the war, no matter our cause.”

  
She laughed, finally let go of them and squinted down at her stinging hand. “It was real then?” Her hand was enflamed, pain ran through her arm as she registered the outline of a clock face seared into her skin. She peered closer and faintly made out the numbers, the hands pointing at ‘quarter to eight’, it was certainly an unwarranted souvenir. She looked to her friends and found her vision returning slower then she’d like.

  
“That empty place?” Ron shuddered, rubbing his arms subconsciously. “I thought we got kissed by a Dementor honestly. Like it was trapped inside the watch or something. I couldn’t even see my own hand, I didn’t wanna risk letting go of the chain.” He mumbled, lifting his hand up to Hermione.

  
It was less enflamed then hers but the printing of a chain was clearly ensnared onto his palm and fingers.

  
“I thought it was…peaceful” Harry crossed his arms as their shocked faces turned to him. “I don’t know how to describe it but I wasn’t scared of it. It was like…” He began pulling blades of grass from the ground, looking up to the hill they were residing below, hidden in the slew of purple flowers, anything to distract himself. “Like being in the cupboard on a rainy day” He shrugged as his two friends understood. “Had the watch too, actually ‘the watch had me ‘would be a better statement.” He pushed up his sleeves to reveal the scaring left by the chain, circling his wrist. Every time he moved, the entire appendage ached but he couldn’t show it, not wanting to let his friends know the pain he was in.

  
“Do you…” Ron began, wincing as he rubbed his palm. “Do you think we were there together?” Hermione had another sharp intake.  
“I couldn’t even tell where my eyes were” She began to rub her eyes, growing annoyed with her lack of vision. “Honestly Harry I can’t see how you manage with your sight”  
Harry and Ron looked to one another before they began to laugh. It was soft at first but as they looked to Hermione’s confused face the laughter grew louder. “Well that’s the point, isn’t it?”

  
Hermione looked to their blurry figures confused before it clicked and she snorted before joining in their laughter.

  
It was such a stupid joke and it felt good.

  
It felt good to laugh after being months on the run. It felt nice to smile after surviving in the woods. It felt nice to sit in a grassy field after constantly looking over your shoulder. It was relieving to laugh through the pain. It was good to sit still and let out months of frustration in the form of laughter.

  
Soon the laughter died and they just sat beneath that grassy hill by the stream, surrounded by lavender and butterflies, looking over their scars.

  
“I’m sorry” Harry started, “I thought it would help us escape. I didn’t think-“

  
“Oi, just promise not to go sticking your arm into anymore weird goblets mate, and all is forgiven” Ron threw his uninjured arm over Harry, who couldn’t help but smile. “Honestly you would think you’d learned your lesson by now” Ron grinned as he messed Harry’s hair further, causing the shorter wizard to laugh.

  
Hermione smiled as she looked over the duo, they were slowly coming into focus.

  
“At least it didn’t take us to baldy this time.” Harry sighed, for one reason or another he finally felt safe. Safest he had in a very long time.

  
“I think you mean…’Voldy’ ” Ron suggested, snorting at the thought of the look on Voldemort’s face if he heard them now.

  
“You know, after spending months looking for the gits soul jewellery set, I think we’ve earned the right to just call him out on his baldness” Harry hummed as Ron cackled beside him.

  
“Next time we see him, we’ll punch him right in the sniffer, wait-“Ron and Harry fell back into their laughing fit. Perfectly content with mocking a dark lord. “We’ll tussle like a bunch of muggles!” Hermione even laughed into her sleeve, wiping tears from her foggy eyes.

  
The tears seemed to help as soon her vision cleared. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she felt something grainy within the liquid. Ignoring the boy’s laughter she pressed the salty water between her fingertips.

  
She realized it was sand.

  
Looking up to the boys, she gasped as she took in their appearance. Ron’s hair had grown to his midback and seemed to have turned two shades darker. Harry’s hair had grown down to the scruff of his neck, some would even chance calling it tame, however as both boys looked to Hermione, she couldn’t help but let out, “Your eyes! They’ve changed!”

“Ahh see, told you your eyes will be back. At least now you and Harry won’t have to trade specs every other day” Ron smiled as Harry shoved him off with a “Sod off Ron.” His right eye was the normal shade of blue, however Hermione felt slightly put off by the twinkling purple one.

  
“Just wait till you see yourself mione,” Harry laughed as he looked to her, turning his own left eye to her. “Honestly, Ron threw a fit when he looked into the stream, almost slapped the water too if I didn’t stop him.” Harry showcased an eye the shade of gold, practically highlighting the other green one.

  
“Yeah, at least mine doesn’t look like a field of delicate flowers” Ron flipped his hair to and fro, ignoring Harry punching his arm. “And you know what the best part Harry is? People can say you’ve got your mothers ‘eye’ for a change of pace.” The two broke off into laughter as Hermione made her way to the stream on wobbly legs.  
She figured they were up long before she even registered leaving the void and had already worked through the shock of it all.

She contained her gasp as felt like staring at an imposter wearing her skin. Still adorning Bellatrix’s dress, her hair was now actually black and fell to her shoulders. She was now ecstatic over her frizzy hair remaining the same texture but couldn’t help the grimace as she inspected her eye. Her familiar brown orb brought her comfort, however she stared as the invading grey eye with disbelief.

  
She vaguely wondered if the sand had something to do with it.

  
“I think we should start moving, maybe find a village and see a curse breaker, if there’s any on us I mean” Ron quickly added as he helped Harry to his feet. “Only if it’s safe of course”

  
“Yeah, this isn’t going to be any more help” Harry pulled the bronze pocket watch from his pocket, looking at the source of all his problems, he picked out the pieces of shattered glass and dropped them to the ground. The time still read quarter to eight however there was no ticking and the pin at the top of the watch was missing, as well as the ‘second’ hand. “Wonder why it was hidden in the Horcrux, do you think it could’ve been another one?”

  
Hermione looked to Harry and wondered if he remembered his odd words or wherever he went when the curse had taken hold of him. “Hard to tell, we’ve already had a bad reaction to it, but your scar hasn’t hurt either.” She made her way to the duo, spotting her bag discarded off to the side. “Where is the cup?”

  
This question prompted Ron to make his way downstream with a “oh yeah, forgot about that” and returned with Helga’s cup and Voldemort’s Horcrux in hand. “Doesn’t have a bottomless abyss anymore, you think that’s where we were?”

  
“We can deal with destroying it later,” Hermione huffed, ignoring Ron’s question as she handed the bag to Harry, “It’ll be safe in there for now”  
Even Harry could see Hermione didn’t want anything to do with the Horcrux at the moment. Not after experiencing the void, still fresh in her mind. With a nod, he took the cup from Ron, ignoring the pain and tossed it into the bag, declaring it a headache for another day. “Where do you think we are? For all we know the watch could’ve been a portkey to another continent”

  
Harry placed the broken watch on the ground, deciding to keep it far away from the Horcrux.  
“Oddest Portkey I’ve ever seen” Hermione mumbled as she took the bag from Harry. They watched as she shook the bag, a series of clutter crashing into each other sounded as Hermione tried to bury the Horcrux far from the surface as possible.

  
“Is it just me or do you guys also feel safe?” Ron asked as he looked over the landscape.

  
“I will admit, I don’t feel like Death Eaters are going to sprout from the ground like daisies” Hermione commented as she pulled out different sets of clothes belonging to the trio.

  
“It is strange, could be the watch?” Harry offered as they began changing, all more than glad to be rid of their old garments.

  
“I don’t know, I feel…I feel like I’m back at the burrow” Ron mumbled, feeling slightly silly. But Hermione and Harry felt the exact same way.

  
Hermione felt as though she were back home with her parents, having breakfast while her mother read the morning news, her father burning the overdone egg. She couldn’t help the slight ache in her heart. Harry couldn’t place where he felt they were. He knelt down to pick up the broken watch, his answer escaping him as he spotted a blue monarch butterfly perch on his discarded clothes.

  
“Right then, this hill won’t climb itself”

  
They began climbing the hill, a new air taking over the group as morale grew. Sure they were probably cursed and went through some trauma associated with an empty void but hey at least they were still standing and two steps ahead of the Dark Lord.

  
Harry was the only one not gasping for air as they made it to the top of the hill. His eyes widening as he looked in the distance.

  
The lake shimmered with the setting golden sun. The light settled onto the aged stone with a warm hug. Harry even spotted the tree that made the Weasley’s ford sentient just further off. The castle stood in all its majesty, saluting the trio in their small victories and welcoming them back in celebration. The sight alone feeling like a gift.  
“We’re in the wards” He stated as Hermione and Ron finally registered the castle. “It brought us back home.” Harry felt himself grin as he looked over Hogwarts, covered in the light of the setting sun. Suddenly the sight felt like bile in his throat as he scowled. “He’s in there, right now” Harry stated as he began descending down the bank towards the school.

  
“Wait Harry, this could be a trap!” Hermione shouted as Harry picked up speed, anger clouding his thoughts. She kept her balance fairly well as she barely stumbled down after Harry who was on his merry way to commit a homicide.

  
“He’s in there right now! Practicing the unforgiveables on our friends. He’s in there after committing murder! He’s the reason, we’re in this position right now and we are going to stop him.” Harry took out his wand debating whether or not he would let his old potions teacher have his last words.

  
“It’s always ‘we’, why isn’t it never ‘them’ or ‘they’.” Ron grumbled as he managed his way down the steep hill. His new locks flying into his face as the wind pushed against them. “We should consider becoming a quartet to shake things up.” He nodded wisely to himself feeling like a sage.

  
“Cause everything is so easy for us, right?” Harry yelled over his shoulder, causing Hermione to throw Ron a look that said, ‘see what you did now’. Ron only shrugged and promptly followed his friends on their way to murder their professor.

  
The trio felt themselves growing weaker as they neared the castle, but they each kept that particular thought to themselves as they didn’t want to further the worries of their friends.

  
Harry had tuned his friends out at this point, choosing to solely focus on his current goal. He was well aware it could be a trap. Bellatrix could be dancing the samba with Peter Pettigrew in the kitchens. Peeves could be shooting eggs straight from a chicken at Lucius Malfoy’s silver hair for all he knew. Heck, maybe Voldemort could be making flower crowns at the green houses right now. All he knew was that he was on his way to let Severus Snape know just how wrong he was.

  
The sight of Dumbledore falling off the astronomy tower, replayed in his mind as the castle drew closer. He felt powerless then, but now, he felt he could strangle the potions master if he wanted to. He refused to acknowledge the feeling of his shoulders growing heavier with each step. Something told him that Snape was a direct cause in all of this. The quietest whisper in the back of his mind was telling him that if things were slightly different then a lot of problems never would’ve occurred.

  
He was throwing this whisper to the back of his mind, the castle bridge nearing, and decided the voice was a problem for the day after he dealt with his other problem.

  
Walking towards the entrance of Hogwarts left Harry feeling bittersweet. He should have been in his final year, sure he would hate the tests and exams and Malfoy but at least they would have been safe. If Dumbledore was alive, they wouldn’t even have this semi-impossible task. Sure Baldy would be gaining power and footing in Britain, but at least Dumbledore would’ve bought them time and kept him at bay. Heck, even Malfoy would have had his final year at Hogwarts just to annoy Harry because he could.

  
A loud thud sounded behind him, however he pushed open the school doors, mind focused on righting a wrong. The castle welcomed them, the glow of Hogwarts enveloping him. The feeling made him want to close his eyes and fall asleep, right there at the door, however he pushed forward towards the doors of the great hall.

  
“Harry…” The weak voice called out behind him as he pushed on, barely registering the soft thump. The sight of the great hall made Harry feel like he was eleven years old again. The enchanted ceiling reflecting the setting sun rays outside. He barely made out a male voice speaking to him. He felt his mind shutting down as the voice whispered unheard words. He fell to his knees and noticed that the floor looked the same as it did seven years ago. A figure was making their way towards him, Harry barely registered the black robes. He raised his arm, ‘Sectumsempra’ on the edge of his tongue as he fell forward to the ground.

  
He looked to the figures black shoes speeding towards him as he struggled to find the energy to curse the person. His wand slipped from his grasp as the person neared.  
“Traitor” He whispered as he began to wonder if black was a colour?


	2. Dream a dream

‘It’s not so bad here’ was the thought that rang through Harry’s mind as he took in the emptiness around him. This time there was no cursed pocket watch to keep him grounded. It was strange to feel nothing. Harry had gotten used to the constant rush of catastrophe after disaster, that feeling nothing, was relaxing.

He remembered the great hall, the figure rushing towards him. Maybe he was dead, maybe he had failed and the Death Eaters had done Voldemort’s job for him? Prophecies aren’t set in stone, after all, Harry knew better than most that prophecies were set in glass. He began to think of how different this nothingness felt when compared to the void.

He shouldn’t have rushed in like this, ready to take on half the death eaters with the lives of the Hogwarts students at risk. He felt like an idiot for endangering Ron and Hermione. And now he was dead, the Horecruxs remaining intact and an insane Dark Lord would run rampant through the magical world. Great Job Harry.

He couldn’t tell which way he was facing at this point in the nothingness. He could be upside down or inside out but all he knew was that the feeling was becoming boring. He tried lifting his arms, or where he thought his arms to be, feeling like bags of sand.

He tried kicking his legs but they refused to listen, cemented against the void. His annoyance slowly grew as he willed himself to try sitting up, or leaning down, his sense of direction was as good as a hippogriff on firewhiskey.

Soon white flashes began to appear, and Harry didn’t know if he was relieved or frightened. He couldn’t feel his wand anywhere on him but he knew he’d fight tooth and nail at whatever was out there. The flashes were growing and becoming more constant, creeping into the black safe space that Harry had grown accustomed to.

Finally ripping his arms free, he threw it in the direction of green that invaded the stark whiteness. “Oh dear! Madam Anand! This one’s awake, I say, he didn’t take to the potions at all!” An amused voice called out, “and he packs quiet the wallop too!” the voice laughed.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he took in the white ceiling. He could recognize that ceiling anywhere, after spending so much of his youth in the Hospital wing. The question now, was why isn’t he dead?

His knuckles ached, his entire arm throbbing with the effort. His arm had fallen limp across his chest after the hit, he couldn’t find the strength to lift himself let alone turn his head to the voice. His mouth felt as though it were full of cotton and his mind felt cloudy. He did however wonder where Madam Pomfrey was.

He looked to the ceiling and wondered what Pomfrey would say, maybe something along the lines of “Oh Mr Potter, back again so soon? I should have a private room made up just for you and your antics.” her voice chimed, he mentally smiled at the words and tried looking to the beds beside him, wondering how many students were in there because of the unforgiveables.

His mind wandered sluggishly back to Snape. Why hadn’t the potions master killed him in the great hall? Had he recklessly walked right into a trap? Was his friends already dead and he was to be tortured? Harry dwelled on these ideas with a murky mind, growing more and more hopeless. However, he paused his thoughts as a voice spoke up.

“Impossible Horus, the other two are still under”, said a skeptical light voice as Harry heard footsteps make their way closer. He tensed and tried to find his voice to object to these strangers being near him. The bright light of a wand furthered to blind him as he felt someone prod and poke at his face. “He’s awake!” A soft voice gasped as the light retreated.

“That’s what I’ve been going on about Madam!” The jovial voice answered distantly. Harry could make out the clinking of glass just off to his right. “This one’s a fighter Madam! Mark my words, to wake up from my ‘Draught of the living death’, why that’s remarkable, wouldn’t you agree Madam Anand?”

“That just raises more questions Horus…” The voice trailed off. Harry was slowly growing anxious, wondering how he awakened from the potion. No wonder he was semi-paralyzed in the hospital bed, it was already a feat to be awake. “I can’t imagine what the war has done to them, to send them all the way to Hogwarts no less.”

Them? Ron? Hermione? Were they okay then? They were under the potion too? Something wasn’t right? His mind was still too foggy for his liking.

“Help will always be given at Hogwarts, my good Madam.” Harry would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel the weight of 10 cauldrons on his chest. “Tell me, why do you think the war sent them our way?” Harry struggled to place the curious voice, his eyes feeling heavier as the potion tried to claim him again, but he was determined to find out what was going on.

He knew enough of the secret passages to leave Hogwarts with his drugged friends, all he’d have to do was incapacitate two possible Death-Eaters, without his wand and a system half sedated…

Sounds like a normal Sunday if he was being honest, Harry mentally shrugged.

“The pale boy with the red hair, he woke up from the ‘dreamless sleep’ potion, screaming like the dark lord was at his bedside. Hasn’t done it again since the Draught, and for that I am thankful Horus.”

The face of a young woman with deep brown eyes appeared in Harry’s vision. “Come now my dear, it’s about time…” She smiled and Harry couldn’t help but grow anxious slightly-wait Horus? The name ran through Harry’s memories, unable to be placed. “Drink up now, slowly please.” She laughed sadly at Harry’s widened eyes, wondering if this was the first act of kindness he had received from a stranger, in a very long time.

Little did she know Harry had assumed she was about to poison him.

She gently lifted Harry and tilted his head forward. He had summoned all his willpower to try and twist his head away. Soon he spotted the vial in her hand and doubled his efforts, managing to gain some control and twisted himself from the woman’s hold, falling to the bed with a heavy thump. The woman placed a hand on her hip and frowned at Harry as the other voice began to laugh.

“I doubt he needs the potion Wilma!” The laughter continued as Harry wondered how long until his hands would start responding. “He’s fighting the rest of the potion on his own, that’s extraordinary! Wait till Albus hears about this…” The voice trailed off as Harry’s eyes widened.

No, they were mocking him. They had to be, this was a taunt to twist the knife deeper. “I’ll be right back my dear, oh I do hope the other two are alright.” Harry heard the man’s footsteps retreat and felt his odds increase as now he had to defeat one Death-Eater.

The woman walked around his bed and Harry tried to stave off the potion. He did manage to strain away from her as she knelt down to look him in the eye with a sad look. “It’s just the anti-paralysis potion. You don’t need the Wiggenweld potion, considering you’re already awake. Please know, I’m not going to harm you, which would be against my oath as a medi-witch.”

She explained calmly, Harry’s nerves eased slightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask before, would you be okay with me administering the potion? I am sure however if we wait long enough you’ll be up on your own in no time” She smiled, lifting the potion into view hoping to reassure him.

Harry looked to the potion and nodded slightly, at ease with the medi-witch oath. Again she lifted the potion to Harry, tilting his head forward. The potion took away the dry cotton feeling and soon he felt electricity course through his being as his nerves awakened. He clenched his hand beneath the comforter and pushed himself up to look to the medi-witch.

Harry pressed a hand to his chest as he coughed the dry words out, “Will the other Death-eater kill me, since your oath doesn’t let you Madam?” He looked around the wing not noticing the Madam’s wide eyes, half ready to spot the hurt bodies of his old schoolmates.

Instead he stared at the blurry empty beds to his right, there was more than usual he noticed with a grimace. To his left, the witch was turned away, pouring something out of view. He noticed more empty beds except to the row across him. Dividers were placed around two beds, blocking them from Harry’s sight, as he assumed that’s where his friends were sedated.

Below his own bed was a self-inking quill, scribbling away, midair on a long stretch of parchment.

The medi-witch hummed, pulling back Harry’s attention. “I’m afraid to upset you my dear, but I don’t know any…” She looked up, her head tilting as she played the words in her mind.

“…’Death-eaters’? As you called them. And I am sorry to tell you that your life will continue onwards to its natural end.”  
She turned back with a smile as Harry threw her an odd look, wondering if she was perhaps a forgotten cousin Lestrange. “However, while you are in my care, I assure you, there is no threat to your life.” She nodded, holding forth his glasses in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

Harry took back his glasses, immediately looking around for his wand. As he turned back to the witch, he noticed the Holly wand had appeared in her previously empty hand. His hope fell slightly and he figured his face must’ve reflected this as the witch laughed.

“If you promise to drink the water slowly and remain in bed then I will be more than happy to hand you your wand.” She smiled at the boy’s scowl and hummed as he nodded, albeit reluctantly. She handed him the water first and Harry fought the urge to chug the entire glass. His chest hurt more then he realized and his throat felt like sandpaper in the desert sun.

“What’s it writing?” He asked, sipping his water, he pointed a finger to the quill below his bed, taking a moment to look to the entrance of the room, noting it was open.

“Its detailing your core strength and magic fluctuations. Only reason I’m giving you your wand back is because you’re healing well. It also let’s me know how you’re feeling et cetera.”  
Harry mutely wondered why he hadn’t seen it before. Perhaps he hadn’t been ‘nearly killed’ enough for the quills presence before.

“The headmaster will be here shortly to speak with you.” She suddenly stated, handing him his wand, noting the shock on his face. “I promise he isn’t a bad man, he won’t hurt you” she quickly added, wondering if the poor boy would hex her out of fear. She then registered the shock on the boys face.

“Snape! You think Snape won’t harm me?” Harry’s voice wheezed as he began pushing the comforter away. “Honestly, if you knew about what amounted to mental abuse through the years-“He paused, stunned as the Madam pulled the wand straight out of his hand. “Hey!-" He stared at the witch, not accustomed to such a simple tactic.

“You’re breaking your promise” She tutted, “You said you’d stay in bed.” She threw Harry a pointed look, tapping her foot.

“But-“

“Not today my dear, your magical core has been through a slew of assaults, your body is undernourished and I can only imagine your mental health. Now if you please,” She gestured back to the bed with a waiting sigh.

“My mental health is just fine mam…” Harry muttered as he pulled back the comforter. Deciding that from now on, he’d have a better hold of his wand.

“The first thing you did when you awoke was question who was to be your executioner” She stated as she handed his wand back. “I swear, whatever is a ‘Snape’? Sounds like an exotic bird that hops about on one foot.” The witch mused as she brought out her own wand,

“Perhaps I should’ve been clearer, that was my fault. Headmaster Dippet is on his way, once I clear your diagnostic scan that is.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, wondering who this strange wizard was and why was he in place rather then Snape. He barely registered the witch perform a series of complicated movements. Soon a grey circle appeared above his head. “What’s that then?” He asked moving his head to and fro, watching as he caused the halo move about.

“Your diagnoses, my dear. Seems you’re healing very well. You and your siblings cores were deeply wounded, a rush of overpowering magic was piggybacking on your very magic. It was by the luck of Merlin you three made it into Hogwarts. Then again, it was entering Hogwarts that sent you three to Morpheus’s embrace”

She hummed as she cancelled he spell; the halo dissipating into a bout of sparkles. That always did make the children smile.

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry asked as he wiped the magical sparkles from his hair. He watched as the witch jotted down notes on the potions cart. She spoke over her shoulder.

“Well you see dear, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, that’s where you currently are,” She nodded, her quill never pausing, “is full of magic. Your core was already saturated by an overwhelmingly strong magic, this means as you got closer to Hogwarts and her magic enveloped you, it slowly began suffocating your core. We tried placing the magical origin, fearing the worst you children had been through and couldn’t find it. That is why Headmaster Dippet is on his way.”

“My…siblings...”Harry mumbled as he looked to their dividers. “Are they alright?” He began wearily, wondering if this was a trap. Surely she would be aware of the trio. She hadn’t even glanced at Harry’s scar in the entire conversation. Not that Harry was playing the ‘Boy-who-lived card, it was just strange to finally meet someone who didn’t know him before he knew them.

“Oh those two…”She sighed as she clutched the parchment in her hands, “They will be okay…their cores suffered greatly but they are still fighting. We had to keep you three asleep for your cores to realign on its own. Sometimes magic has to do what it can on its own.” She smiled, noting Harry look to the two dividers with concern. She glanced over her shoulder to the doorway.

“It’s strangely empty here, I figured a first year would have exploded their cauldron by now” He looked around the wing again, casting a quick detection charm Moody had taught him for any concealments or charms. Harry briefly imagined how proud the man would be, “Constant Vigilance!” his voice rang in Harry’s mind.

She turned back to Harry with a smile. “That’s because the term has yet to begin. I will admit, I prefer my wing empty. It means children are out there doing what they do best.” She looked around the wing with admiration. She made her way to the quill that never stopped writing and read over it.

“You mean getting into trouble so they have to come visit you, all at once?”

She smiled as she moved over to the other side of Harry’s bed. “My name is Wilma Anand by the way.” She lifted her hand to Harry, “I am the Healer of Hogwarts Quidditch debacles and pranks gone amiss. Seems you already knew that to be frank. And you my dear are…?” She idly wondered if he would lie.

Harry stared at the raised appendage, deciding that the healer had plenty opportunities to kill him and his friends if she wished. “I’m James" Harry decided, “just James” He nodded as he shook her hand, clutching his Holly wand tightly in the other.

She laughed lightly, “‘Just James’ I like that, sounds simple enough.” She grinned as he offered her a tiny smile back. Standing straight she gestured behind her, “Well then, just James, this is Headmaster Dippet.”

His eyes widened as he realized she had been distracting him this entire time. She probably alerted him wandlessly. He glared at her, causing her to laugh into her hand. He heard footsteps approaching and Harry sat up straighter, ‘Expelliarmus’ ready to be thrown.

A man walked into view, a slew of curly white hair fell to his shoulders. His black eyes widened as he looked to Harry, a small smile on his face. He had a short beard, compared to most old wizards Harry had seen. He reminded him of Dumbledore, as odd as it sounded, especially when he said, “Harry, my boy!”

The man smiled as he made his way to Anand, taking a file from her hand, “It is by the hand of lady luck herself that you are alright.” Harry began wondering if he was being played a fool, wondering if Voldemort would jump out from a divider with a surprise ‘Avada Kedevra’.

“Have we met?” He asked, moving to throw the comforter off, planning how he would escape Hogwarts with his friends intact. One look from Madam Anand had him gripping his wand tighter and abandon that line of thought.

The headmaster hummed, looking over the notes in the file, “No, I’m afraid I haven’t had that pleasure.”

“Then how do you know my name?” Harry narrowed his eyes at the old wizard who was nodding his head along the words he read.

“You see, your sister there, she had woken up a few days ago, demanding the whereabouts of one ‘Ron’ and ‘Harry’. She refused to take the Draught until she saw you two were safe. I actually chanced whether you were Ron or Harry, but I knew we’d get there eventually.” He nodded to Madam Anand, “Thank you Madam, I will take it from here.”

“I wasn’t lying by the way,” Harry mumbled looking to Anand.

She simply nodded to the headmaster and turned to Harry, “I know," She smiled, “ and I was not lying either, I am keeping my promise, so long as you’re here…” She touched her nose with a wink and walked off. Harry vaguely wondered if she had a cold and forgot what she was going to say.

He watched as she pushed a divider and spotted a flash of red hair, but the divider closed before Harry could check on Ron.

“She spoke with you already?” Harry mumbled, suddenly feeling intimidated by the headmaster, he suddenly remembered to ask, “Where is Snape? why haven’t you killed us? Is the war over? Have we lost?!” He spoke in one breath as the Headmaster stood contemplating. Harry had his wand tucked under the cover, ready for the faintest threat.

“I am afraid I know limited knowledge to your questions in various different orders.” He wandlessly and wordlessly conjured a brown leather chair. Harry would admit he was impressed, at least now he had a better gage of his opponents strengths.

Taking a seat, Dippet began, “In this school, we aren’t in the practice of murdering any of our students.” He stated grimly. “The war isn’t over, muggle nor magical, I’m afraid, but I can confirm the good sides have not lost either. As for a ‘Snape’…what is that? It sounds like a parasite you’d find in the jungles of Peru.”

Harry had to hide his amusement, soon asking, "And my sister, sir?”

The headmaster crossed his legs as he looked to the ceiling in thought, “We never did get her name, however we did get a fantastic tale of heroism, impossible magics and house-elves. She was extremely passionate about the house-elves.” Dippet hummed as he stroked his beard, “Strangest tale I had ever heard…” He trailed off, waiting for Harry to confirm or deny the child’s words.

“Well sir, it would very much depend on how much of our lives she explained.” Harry trusted Hermione, if she told this stranger of their goals, then she had good reason. If she told this stranger they were circus performers who could juggle armadillos, then she probably had good reason for that too. Harry was trying to figure out just which tale she spun.

“I do say, I never thought I’d hear the day when Cornelius Fudge would become Minister for magic.” A gentle voice sounded off behind one of the dividers. “I now know I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Harry raised his wand to the divider, now officially losing what little trust he had for Hogwarts. The figure pushed open the divider and walked out with an apologetic smile. He made his way to the scribing quill and read over the notes.

“I am sorry for the deception, but I felt it was necessary.” The man nodded as he made his way to Dippet’s chair.

It suddenly clicked of who Horus was and how he tried to trick Harry. The cunning Slytherin…

His hair was auburn, slightly ginger as Harry looked closer. His beard wasn’t nearly as long as Harry remembered, and his eyes were brighter then He had ever seen them. He watched them twinkle with mirth. Harry dropped his wand as he looked to eccentric yellow robe with a sad smile.

“Professor…I am dead aren’t I?” He rubbed his watery eyes as he looked to Albus Dumbledore standing before him unwrapping a lemon drop with a confused grin.

“My dear, I think you may have what the muggles call, Cotards’s syndrome.” Madam Anand exited the other divider, closing it behind her, “I can recommend a good necromancer to ease your troubles”

It was when the two headmasters coughed to hide their laughter that Harry realized she was joking.

“I don’t believe it, how did you get Dumbledore's hair for the potion!" Harry asked, pointing a wand at the pseudo Dumbledore who was mid-chew of a lemon drop.

"you believe I have ingested Polyjuice to trick you?” Dumbledore muttered to himself as he pushed back his Auburn hair. “That would be very smart actually,” The man hummed.

“Prove it then,” said Harry as he subconsciously moved further from the wizards. “What scar does Dumbledore have and where is it?” He recalled the odd conversation topic from his first year.

“Oh it’s the most peculiar thing, on my left knee, I have a scar that is the perfect rendition of London's underground system. I see you have some of your own.” Dumbledore commented serenely as Harry dropped his wand.

“It’s impossible that you’re here professor unless I am dead because-“ Harry paused as a green butterfly fluttered down and landed in Dippet’s beard.

“Well then, that confirms one theory.” Anand commented as Dippet smiled, placing a hand to the tiny insect, admiring its wings as it climbed to his hand.

“When Miss Granger told us your tale, whenever she veered close to our personal futures however, a butterfly seemed to find it’s way into the room. Sadly time magic isn’t well studied so we had no way confirming if it was a pretty coincidence.” Dumbledore nodded as he sat at the foot of Harry’s bed, Harry who hadn’t stopped staring.

“We should take it with a grain of salt.” Anand began, “Whether Albus dies tomorrow, next year or slips on a discarded wrapper. Everyone has to die eventually.”

“Boobleducks.” The professor stated simply as he turned to Harry, “You, my dear boy, are as much alive as I am.”

Harry’s mind raced to process the situation, “Wait, time magic?” Harry’s mind put two and two together, then four and four before looking to Dumbledore and realized, “We were thrown back in time!?”

“To 1945 to be precise. I say you’re taking this rather well.” Dippet praised as Harry looked ready to bolt out the door. Madam Anand being the only reason he stayed put but they didn’t need to know that.

That and his dead grandfather figure standing alive before him, eating lemon drops but also very much Madam Anand.  
“Where’s Hermione?” He asked, eyes finally leaving Dumbledore as he looked over his comforter.

“In the library,” Dumbledore supplied as Harry shook his head amused.” Miss Granger seemed determined there was a recorded instance of this situation, hidden in the spines of those old books. I applaud her efforts as I too shall find myself searching for an answer.”

Harry looked blankly to Dumbledore who only said, “Of course I will help, your home is in the future, not here. It would also seem you’ve traded one dark lord for another.”

“Grindlewald…”Harry grimaced as he realized their fate. “So that means you haven’t-" The butterfly fluttered about, grabbing Harry’s attention. If Harry told Dumbledore about his duel with Grindlewald before it would happen, does that mean the war would be over sooner? Or would Dumbledore outright refuse such knowledge, considering his past with the wizard.

“You know when I find myself musing the many questions of the world, I like to imagine a unicorn answering me" Albus nodded wisely to the silent Harry, “I find the most unconventional revelations come from the most unconventional places.”

Dumbledore offered a lemon drop to Dippet who accepted with an, “oh lovely!”

“Miss Granger has informed us of what she could, so for now I ask that you rest, Mr Potter.” The old headmaster patted Harry's blanket as he stood before he gasped. “oh I almost forgot about that.” He nodded towards Harry's face.

“If anything strange starts appearing or you begin to see things that are not really there, then we will have to investigate the magic within your eye further.” Dippet explained as though he were teaching a first years charm class. “But freight not!” He quickly added as Harry’s eyes widened.

“It is dormant for now, we cannot tell whether it is light or dark magic. But please do keep us informed if you begin seeing spirits" Dippet smiled as he began to move off.

Harry wondered if he should mention to the man, the many Hogwarts Ghosts that were wondering about…actually maybe this time around Harry wouldn’t have to worry about running into the bloody baron near the Slytherin…wait.

“Professor!” Harry shouted as he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. The green butterfly fluttered around Harry’s head. “ What about Riddle? Tom Riddle? He’s supposed to be here this year isn’t he?” Harry dreaded the answer.

Maybe it was an alternate timeline. Maybe someone had decided to strangle baby Riddle and they wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with him. But as Harry knew well by now, he was Fates personal kickball.

Armando Dippet preened as he praised, “Oh Mr. Riddle! Yes his final year it is! I must say I was quiet surprised to find he had not become the minister. However if you know him in your time, then he must have done something great.” Dippet didn’t catch Harry’s grimace. “Such a charming young man, wouldn’t you agree professor?” He turned to Dumbledore.

“Yes…” Dumbledore nodded, his eye losing its sparkle as he looked over Harry’s expression. “Extraordinary student.” Was all that he had to say on the matter. He saw the fear that had nestled in Harry’s eyes.

Legilimency was considered as Dumbledore thought it over, however he wondered about the consequences of mind-reading a time traveler. That and he didn’t want to hurt whatever trust Harry had in him.

The look on the boys face when he appeared was heartbreaking to say the least. He imagined he would wear the same look if he saw Ariana again. He had saw on the quill’s notes, how his heart sped up the moment he appeared. His own heart began to ache, so he opened up another lemon drop.

“Worry not , Mr. Potter", Albus smiled as he popped the sweet into his mouth, “I’m sure we’ll have this problem fixed before the term starts. That way you wouldn’t have to worry about any wars or dark lords that wage them.” He nodded to Dippet, who gave Harry a slight bow and left the room.

“Time will fly by before you know it.” He spoke airily as he nodded to Harry, “if Madam Anand ever tires of you, please do not hesitate to find me. I would appreciate the company.” He too gave a slight bow as he flourished his yellow robes dramatically before leaving the wing. “Snickerpicker, Mr Potter!”

Harry vaguely wondered if it was a dream. The three of them, safe? At Hogwarts? In a time where Dumbledore was alive and well? Sure Grindlewald was running around, but that wasn’t his problem this time. He wouldn’t even have to deal with Riddle if they found a way back. He began to wonder where his broken pocket watch was.

He threw off the comforter and planted his feet on the icy floor, not surprised when a second later, Madam Anand appeared with another glass of water.

He silently hopped back into the bed with a frown. She couldn’t really do anything to him. He wasn’t a student here and he was forty percent sure he could make it to the library without collapsing.

Her smug smile made him consider testing his theory.  
“Before you know it, you’ll be considering your mortality back in your own time, my dear.” She hummed as she cast a warming charm over the bed.

“Whoopi” Harry drawled as he sipped the water. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep any time soon.”

“Oh is it too cold in here? Are you hungry? Do you think you'd be able to eat?” She immediately moved to bring another blanket from an empty bed.

“It isn’t that really, you see. It’s more of the dead Headmaster eating sweets in front me.” Harry smiled at her unamused face. Point to Harry. “It does work up an appetite, I wouldn’t mind treacle tart after surviving in a forest.” Yes he played the sympathy card, but honestly he missed Hogwarts cooking.

“Hmm" she made her way to the medical quill's notes and began reading. “That was a very good attempt. I will admit it's wonderful to see you have calmed slightly. I think warm toast and a cup of tea would do well.” She smiled to Harry’s disappointment. “I’ll let the house-elves know.”

She made her way to a room, sectioned off from the wing. Harry assumed she wanted to make sure the elves didn’t go overboard.

He looked to the windows across from him, the one next to Ron’s divider and noticed for the first time that it was raining. Harry decided to take a moment.

If this was all a trap. The least he could do for himself was listen to the rain fall against the roof.

And so Harry sat in the hospital wing, listening to water droplets fall. A green butterfly nestled in his hair as he sighed. A sudden and loud snore from Ron had Harry laughing, smothering his mirth with his hand. Again he sighed, listening to the rain, waiting for this dream to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I am honestly surprised people want to read this story so thank you for that too :). And thank you for all the Kudos and helpful comments, I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. To push or not to push?

Harry had to eat the entire stack of toast and make sure his tea leaves didn’t contain any deadly omens before Madam Anand would listen to his requests.

It tempted Harry to mention Professor Sybil’s many assurances that he would die soon, but decided the matron didn’t need to know that.

After much reassurance that he wasn’t experiencing any odd symptoms, Harry was eventually allowed to move around the wing. Claiming the fact that he threw off the ‘Draught of the living dead', a feat that was never accomplished before, had seemed to convince her that Harry would manage to stand on his own.

Harry had thought of speaking to the witch more, however she claimed she was needed elsewhere and had retreated to her office. He felt he didn’t want to know what the strange medi-witch did in her spare time. She seemed nice, but something just didn’t sit well. He did brush this away as a case of paranoia, considering a small part of him still suspected this to be a trap.

The rain had begun to fall harder, chasing away the eerie silence that had settled in the wing. Harry sighed as he wrapped the charmed blanket around himself, the heat sinking into his bones as he slowly made his way to the closed divider.

After finding Albus Dumbledore behind the previous one, Harry half-expected Merlin to be doing a jig in a leotard. In fact, Harry decided, he would probably join in, even if would be considered rude not to be properly attired.

Pushing the divider open, Harry let out a breath of relief as he saw his best friend, soundly asleep. Harry noted how pale he seemed in the medical wing’s white light. Harry pushed Ron’s legs aside as gently as he could, before settling at the base of the bed. He looked to Ron’s dozing face, his (now long) hair had gotten tangled during the boy’s long nap.

“Feeling alright there, Rapunzel?” Harry asked Ron’s snoozing figure, he laughed to himself before he continued, “You wouldn’t know her, but she did stay in a tower, like the burrow really, just a bit taller and it didn’t exactly have a door-“

Harry didn’t jolt when Ron’s mouth fell open as he let out a loud snore. After years of sharing a room with him, Harry would’ve felt concerned if the Weasley was silent.

“Right, the Draught.” Harry nodded as he looked to the entrance. He wondered how long it would be till Hermione returned, or maybe one of the professors would walk in with a laugh, explaining it was all a joke and then torture them before sending them to Voldemort. Positive thoughts Harry.

“I don’t think anyone mentioned it yet, but Dumbledore’s back.” He began as Ron turned to his side, snores fading.

“Well, not ‘back’ exactly, it’s more as though we’re ‘back’ and he’s not dead yet. Didn’t believe it at first myself. Turns out I got us thrown fifty three years backwards, and almost killed us by leading us into Hogwarts.” He looked to the heavy rain, “Seems in-line with how our years turn out, to be honest.”

Harry turned to face the peaceful Ron, rubbing his gold eye, “Also, we’ve got a magical eye infection that no one’s seen before, there’s that.” Ron tucked his head under his pillow, pulling the blanket higher. Harry assumed his friend had gotten cold and covered Ron with his warmed blanket. “Hermione’s already up, she’s-“

“In the library,” a gravelly voice interrupted. “Honestly mate, if she were anywhere else, I’d be worried for her.” Ron’s muffled speech explained as Harry huffed.

“You’re awake?!” Harry reached up, grabbing the pillow off Ron’s head and began to beat him with it. “You’ve been letting me prattle on, thinking you’re under the Draught this whole time, you git!” Harry continued to beat the laughing boy until he eventually sat up.

“Oi, watch it, don’t you know we’re in the hospital wing. What if you break something?,” Ron tossed his tangled locks over his shoulder, causing Harry to snicker before hitting him one more time, right in the face. Ron fell back to the bed with a huff, asking, “Did you see Slughorn yet?” He couldn’t find the energy to get back up.

Harry settled back down, looking to Ron’s purple iris, “I heard him actually, tricked me into thinking he was getting Dumbledore.”

Ron sat up, leaning back on his elbow as he faced Harry, “Yeah, I fell asleep after that. My cores been draining quicker for some reason, I assume you’ll be like that too, the first few days at least.” Harry didn’t know how to tell him he had already cast spells and threatened three magical beings while Ron had been asleep. “Hermione’s magic’s fine, she woke up within a week actually. I woke up three later.”

“A week!?” Harry’s eyes widened as it dawned on him, “How long have I been asleep?” Ron looked to the ceiling as though it had a calendar as he counted in his head.

“About a month, maybe a week more? The days seemed to fly by.” Ron explained as Harry processed this information. “We didn’t leave your side, not once. We moved traded shifts, looking for answers and watching out for you.”

“We’ve been here for more than a month…the school’s going to open soon.” Harry muttered, a headache forming slowly. “Thank you, for not leaving me alone.” Harry spoke honestly, “You knew I was going to wake up? Also, did they play that ‘sibling’ test with you as well?”

Realization graced Ron’s face as he sat up completely, “Oh! Mione’s the reason for that, she woke up saying we were her brothers and were running from the war. A week later her memories came back and she told them what had really happened! Honestly, Dumbledore assumed it was a side effect of time travel.” Ron took a breath, “So, they just wanted to make sure you were calm, or at least not off your rocker.”

“As for knowing you’d wake up, turns out you were muttering in your sleep. You started speaking an hour ago, and the professors were informed. They were preparing the Wiggenweld when you decided to punch Slughorn.” Ron grinned, tickled before he grimaced. “Anand over there refused to tell us what you said, saying ’it’s not good for you dearies!’ honestly after all we’ve been through to still get treated like children! I should’ve asked the house-elves to fill her shoes with Jelly when I had the chance.” Ron shook his head, looking at the looked office doors with disdain.

Harry tossed the pillow in the air as he looked at Ron amused, “She seems nice for now. Dumbledore is…” Harry paused resting his head in the palm of his hand, balancing his elbow on his knee, “well, like first year I guess. Back before all this Horcrux nonsense, at least.”

“Harry,” Ron began as he leaned against the iron bedframe, “its 1945, the only nonsense that wizard had to worry about was marking transfiguration essays. Before we came around at least. Imagine how boring it must’ve been before we got here. Plus he’s Dumbledore, everything worked out for him round this time.”

Harry hummed, wondering if he should remind Ron about Grindlewald or Tom Riddle or moaning Myrtle. Instead he asked, “How do we get ourselves here, every single year?”

“It is but one of the many joys of being mates with one, Harry Pott-“A pillow smacked Ron in the face. The duo laughed as quietly as they could, hoping not to alert the medi-witch.

Harry sighed as he stood, gathering his charmed blanket, “We’re really here, aren’t we?” He wrapped the blanket around his cold frame, wondering if everything was a hallucination and he was actually cursed the moment he touched the watch.

Ron stood beside Harry, muffling a yawn, “We are, and the sooner you accept it, the sooner we can go see Hermione. I’m sure she’s become one with the shelves by now.” He stated with a smile.

“Then I suggest we run, our favourite Madam just unlocked her door,” The two looked over to the office, watching the handle begin to turn.

Not a moment passed before they were running out of the hospital wing, the yell, “MR POTTER, MR WEASLEY, IF YOU TWO Don’t get back here this minute!” grew fainter and fainter as the two wizards dashed through their old corridors, the rain beating down around them, feeling like children for the first time in a long while.

Soon they slowed to a brisk walk, Ron letting Harry take in Hogwarts again, as though it were the first time. They made their way to the library. No professors were walking about at this time, busy preparing lesson plans or looking into magical time travel.

They skidded into the library when they spotted Peeves rounding the corner, a sack full of…well Harry didn’t want to think about it, and instead he wondered which professor would be receiving a visit from the ghost, half-heartedly hoping it to be Slughorn. He didn’t really mean that, he thought, as Ron led him through the shelves, seeming to have memorized the route. He just wasn’t looking forward to the conversation the professor would ensure occurred. He could only Imagine what information the old-wait no—middle aged man had tried to wring out of his friends

His thoughts paused as he spotted a figure slouched over a worn book, black hair blocking her face with a quill behind her ear. Harry briefly noted they were in the restricted section. “Mione, I found something you’d like.” Ron smiled as he settled into the chair next to hers, yawning into his hand.

“Just put it over by the ‘to read’ pile please,” Her eyes never left the pages as she pointed to Harry’s right, three columns of books were stacked haphazardly and Harry knew it was over thirty spines without counting.

“I don’t think I’d fit in there,” Harry mentioned as Hermione jumped, “I doubt my life would be that interesting.”

“Harry! I was going to come see you, but I thought I almost had it.” She placed a bookmark in her worn leather book and turned to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Told you you’d like it" Ron mumbled, his voice fading softly as he nestled in the chair.

Harry thought over the latest memories of his life. Getting into the Gringotts vaults with the help of a goblin, being betrayed by said goblin, watched a dragon burn another goblin alive, getting attached to a cursed pocket watch that was hidden inside a Horcrux, floating in eternity , entering Hogwarts and waking up a month later to find Albus Dumbledore alive in 1945, how was Harry feeling?

“Brilliant,” he nodded to himself, “and you? Ron told me we were your brothers for a week?”

Hermione laughed slightly as she made her way to her ‘to read' pile, “I woke up with these memories, I was livid when they wouldn’t let me see you or Ron. It was strange…it felt like I was there, all those years ago.” She began separating the books into another pile, a reason Harry could not fathom.

”I remembered growing up with you two, we would chase the family pup around in the yard when we were young. You were the one to teach me how to ride a broom. I remembered every birthday and I remembered when our parents died. We had to run.” She sighed, “We always have to run…”

“A week later I remembered I was Hermione Granger, who was friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I remembered I was an only child…” She sniffed slightly as she read the spine of a random book. “It was just side effects, lives we never really lived, its silly mourn them.”

She made her way to a desk and leaned against it. Quickly flipping the pages and turning the book clockwise once before opening to a random page, she began to read.

Harry didn’t know what to say. How do you comfort someone who grieved memories of a life that didn’t exist? He did what he could. Harry made his way next to her, and wrapped his charmed blanket around both their shoulders and stood beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, pretending to read the words on the pages.

“So…Dumbledore has nice robes…?” Began Harry as Hermione looked over to Ron. He had nested in the uncomfortable library chair, which to Ron felt like feather down. His head fell to his side, mouth open as he glided into dreamland.

Hermione laughed silently, “It’s odd, isn’t it? Seeing him so…” She trailed off, taking the blanket from Harry, “…alive.” She sighed and made her way to Ron.

“It’s strange seeing him at all really. Doesn’t he look a bit like Ron?” Harry looked over the desk behind him, noting the array of books scattered around.

“Harry!” Sharply whispered Hermione, smiling as she laughed again. Her earlier melancholy fading, she covered Ron with the warm blanket, closing his mouth gently before turning back to Harry. She didn’t notice the smile that appeared on the dozing Weasley’s face.

“Maybe it’s their beard.” Harry stroked his chin, nodding sagely to himself before Hermione lightly punched his arm. He was just glad she was laughing. “What’s this then?” Harry picked up her previously discarded book curiously.

“ _Clocks and their makers, a guide by Fauna Shaw _”__ Hermione stated before making her way back to her pile of books, this time aware of what she was looking for.

“Sound’s very literal.” Harry muttered as he opened the book not expecting the thing to begin buzzing and ringing like the bells of Notre dame. He dropped the book in surprise, causing it to open further and half mounted the table when a red and blue cuckoo bird emerged from the pages, pecking at his legs.

He heard laughter in the background but was too focused on the enchanted bird. His hands slipping on the pages behind him before he finally managed to kick the magical book away.

“Oh you shouldn’t have done that mate.” A wide-awake Ron tutted, pulling the blanket closer. Harry realized it was Hermione’s laughter as she stood behind Ron hiding her mirth behind a large blue tome.

“You could have warned me at least.” Harry hopped down from the desk, remembering he was in the restricted section of the library and mentally scolded himself. A loud bang caught his attention as he turned back to the book, his wand raised.

The bang had come from a metal hammer attached to a brass figurine who was glaring at Harry. The book didn’t appreciate its rough treatment it would seem. The figurine lifted his hammer and hooked it onto a near shelf, pulling itself (and the book) forward to Harry.

“Finem Scientia” A soft voice called out, causing the book to snap shut. The metal hammer slowly slipping back into the closed pages. Harry turned to find a Dumbledore making his way towards the book. “Miss Granger, I did not take you to be the type to pull pranks.” He gently picked up the now docile and inserted it into the shelf beside him.

Hermione’s laughter finally faded as she spoke, “I’m sorry Headmaster, and I thought Harry had seen me open the book earlier.” A tiny moth fluttered around the book in Hermione’s hand.

“In this time, I am a simple professor. I have no ambition to leave my classroom anytime soon I’m afraid.” He smiled to the trio, two of which grinned back. Harry couldn’t bring himself to look the Headm-Professor in the eye.

“Don’t worry mate, she didn’t tell me either.” Ron rubbed his kneecaps with a grimace, “For a toy, that hammer hurts.”

“Which reminds me, Madam Anand has sent me in search of two escaped patients, armed with a blanket and heading for the library.” Dumbledore nodded as he flicked his wand, causing the scattered books behind harry to neatly stack. “Would you kindly point me in their direction?”

“She said I could walk around, she didn’t say how far.” Harry noted as he made his way to the chair beside Ron. He didn’t notice Hermione’s realization.

“Harry! You could collapse at any moment, Ron is still feeling the side effects as it is. You should be resting.” She stated as she placed the tome beside Ron who was struggling to keep his head up.

“Oi, I am perfectly fine.” He muttered, leaning his heavy head against his hand.

Harry knew he should be feeling worse. He knew it was strange he wasn’t experiencing any side effects like his friends were. He wasn’t reliving past lives or false memories. His magic wasn’t draining with every move he made. His new eye didn’t even bother him. Okay, maybe he did have a voice speaking to him earlier but that was silent since he began walking. Everything was going well for Harry and he knew something bad would soon have to follow.

“I see, since Mr. Potter claims no ailment, perhaps you three would keep me company,” He made his way to the chair across the trio, eyeing Ron as he sat down. “Well, two out of three.”

Harry turned to find his friend dozing (again) before he looked to his old Headmaster. A bowl of candy canes was in his possession, causing Harry to smile.

“First things first, Miss Granger how are you faring?” He asked kindly as he bit into his sweet.

“I haven’t come across any signs of Time Travel, let alone time travelers.” She huffed growing annoyed, “It’s not impossible, the fact that we’re here proves it.”

“You see Miss Granger, nothing is impossible, however that means there has to be a first.” He stated, pointing the hook of the cane to them. “The Department of Mysteries has planned to begin looking into Time travel at the very end of this year, information that did not come easily. I think it is highly probable that you may be the furthest any magical beings has time travelled.”

“You’re saying we could be stuck here,” Harry stated, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. “Brilliant…”

“On the contrary my dear boy," Dumbledore stroked his auburn beard in thought, Harry looked to Hermione who looked to Ron and shook her head amused, “Perhaps time is a tunnel, or maybe a staircase. Perhaps time is a circle or an obelisk. Perhaps time doesn’t even exist and everything is happening all at once. No one knows, but the fact that you made it all the way here, proves that there must be a way back.”

“Being here at all is dangerous. What if our very existence changes something?” Hermione looked down in thought, “The butterflies mean something, whenever we mention anything from our time, and they appear. Professor, do you think it could serve as a warning sign?”

“I would like to test that theory.” Dumbledore stated as he sat straighter in his chair, candy cane hooked in his mouth. “Mr. Potter, if you would please amuse my curiosity while Miss Granger observes.” He crossed his legs and neatened his robes.

Harry turned to Hermione who nodded, quickly pulling out a brown book from the stack on Harry’s desk, she pulled the quill from behind her ear, dipping it in a pot of ink, ready to note any changes. “Fine, as long as I don’t cause any Longbottoms to go extinct from this.”

Dumbledore laughed softly, “My first question, when is your birthday?”

Harry faltered, his hand began to itch before he realized it was a moth and began to shoo it away, “I’m sorry, what?”

Dumbledore smiled, “When were you born?”

“31st of July…” Harry couldn’t see why that was the professors first question. Dumbledore looked down to his bowl of candy.

“Have you completed your years at Hogwarts?”

“No, this year was supposed-I mean we were supposed to be in our final year.”

“I see…” Dumbledore offered Harry a cane from the bowl, who took one, anything to distract him at this point. “Why did you ask about Tom?”

Harry snapped the candy cane in half, finally looking the professor in the eye, “I’m sorry?”

“In the hospital wing, you asked about Tom Riddle? You seemed…frightened?”

The moth fluttered over Harrys head, “I wasn’t scared.” He stated simply. “I was curious”  
“Do you know me well?” Dumbledore suddenly asked causing Harry’s mind to race. He suddenly realized he could answer this in any way. He could lie, but he felt Hermione may have told the Professor more of the future already, or he could tell the truth.

Harry looked to Dumbledore’s twinkling blue eyes and everything came rushing back all at once.

“I took you as my grandfather.” Harry stated simply, “I thought you were the strongest and bravest wizard alive. I thought I knew you well, but towards the end it felt like I didn’t know you at all. It was as though everything was a lie and I was nothing more than a forgotten relic, or a lackey given a seemingly impossible task as an afterthought.” Harry shrugged, “so you see professor, I cannot give you a straight answer. As happy as I am to see you, I am angry. I do not know if I knew you well.”

Dumbledore was silent, Hermione’s quill had paused. The moth was nesting in Harry’s tufts of hair, Ron had begun snoring…loudly.

“I hurt you…” Dumbledore stated, “It means nothing coming from me, to simply apologize for actions that I have yet to take but you have already suffered. And so I will spare you such an insult.”

The moth leaped from Harry’s hair, to sit upon his glasses as he sighed.

“May I ask, are my assumptions right about Tom?” He decided to continue their experiment rather than open further any wounds that the boy may possess.

“And what do you think Riddle has done?” Hermione jumped in, tilting her head to the professor.

“I have reason to believe that he is responsible for a death here at the school. I fear there are others he’s dealt with outside these castle walls but that I cannot prove yet.”

“Myrtle…” Hermione began, remembering the ghosts face, “I honestly don’t know what to say.”

Harry pulled off his glasses, the moth had begun walking over his lenses, “Technically it was Riddle, technically it wasn’t, it all depends on who you want to blame really.” Harry stated, not thinking of the weight his words carried.

“I see…” Repeated Dumbledore who looked somewhat unsurprised. “What becomes of him?”

Neither teen piped in an answer, looking to each other apprehensively. Swiping at the moth encircling his head, Harry opened his mouth to speak,

“He’s a bloody git!” Ron’s gravely tired voice piped in, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “A real pain in the ars-chamber. Honestly professor, is there no way to expel him?” He looked up to the amused eyes of Dumbledore who was holding out a candy cane for him. He took it with a grin.

“I’m afraid it is much harder to expel the head boy, especially when he has most of Hogwarts around his finger.” Dumbledore shook his head. “I’m afraid I have to visit Madam Anand before I retire, Miss Granger please note a headache has formed, be it to the exposure of future information or simple old age, we shall never know.” He nodded to the trio, “I will no longer trouble the youth with an old man’s company, have a good day children.” before making his way through the shelves.

The trio looked to each other before hearing a distant, “Gooberplick! My dear children.” fade into the warm library air.

“You think we’re gonna find a way back before the year starts for this lot?” Ron asked pressing his hand across his mouth.

Hermione was reading the notes while Harry was still battling the ever insistent moth.

“I hope we get back before we have to deal with Riddle here.” Harry swiped at the moth only for it to evade. Hermione noticed his plight and walked forward. She lifted her wand gently and cast a wordless ‘Lumos’. The moth instantly left Harry alone, any sign of time travel warnings forgotten as it flew to Hermione, happy to be near the light.

“What’s he like anyways?” Ron asked, watching Hermione move her wand to and fro, the moth following in her little game. “The one you met in the Chamber, the Horcrux. The biggest part of his soul that was.”

“You never did tell us that part Harry” She looked over her shoulder to the apprehensive look on his face.

What was Tom Riddle like?

The question sounded through his mind, memories of the chamber playing in his mind’s eye. The image of Riddle stood clearly before him. From the perfect hair to the neatly pressed robes. Harry never wanted to punch a figure of his imagination more.

“I trusted him.” Harry nodded, “And he set a Basilisk on me. That’s what Tom Riddle’s like.”

Hermione turned and gently threw the light off her wand towards Harry who quickly caught it in his. A smile forming at the moth which followed.

“I think, we can handle him.” Hermione put her wand away, opening her notebook again to record the moth’s normal behavior. “Harry was able to get rid of the biggest Horcrux at twelve years old, I think we can handle Riddle before he can become Voldemort.”

“You know what ‘Mione I agree!” Ron sat up in his chair, pulling out his Deluminator. Harry quickly brought his wand closer to Ron as the light leapt from his wand to catch in the instrument. “I say, we push him down the stairs like a bunch of muggles and gun it!” He looked to Harry with a straight face.

Soon Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at the unblinking look on his face.

“I’m serious you lot! Best case scenario, he ends up at St Mungo’s in a coma. You can’t exactly use a Horcrux when you’re half-dead! Just like that we save the wizarding world.” Ron threw his hands back dramatically, feeling as though he had solved muggle world hunger. “Worst case, he kills us on the spot, but you know what at least we can say we pushed Voldemort down the stairs.”

The moth was fluttering around his head, confused as to where the light had disappeared.

“This reminds me of the killing baby-Hitler problem,” Hermione mentioned, reading over her notes, she didn’t have to look up to know the confused look Ron was sporting.

“A Hitler? What’s that? Sounds like a disgusting parasite you’d find in a dung beetle or something.”

“Close.” Harry clarified, “He’s currently waging World War 2 in the muggle world. It’ll end this year in fact.” He looked to Hermione’s impressed face, “I did go to normal school too, I’m oblivious not dumb,” He shrugged, choosing to eat his candy cane pieces and ignore Hermione’s laugh.

“The baby-Hitler problem is a question of ethics. A time traveler is sent back in time to kill baby Hitler, the question is can they kill Hitler, saving millions of lives in the process even if he is a harmless baby.” Hermione looked to Ron, “Would you kill baby Hitler, knowing you could save lives and people from torture and death?”

Ron looked conflicted, “Well he’s a baby…but he kills so many…but he’s a baby…but he’s going to kill people and…torture them…I’ll- Honestly I don’t know what I would do. What about you Harry?”

“Oh, I’d send him to a different art school.” Hermione had to stifle her laugh.

“Now where the bloody hell did an art school come from?!” Ron began, twisting his blanket in his hand, “Here’s the thing, Riddle isn’t a baby, he’s already murdered people, only difference between him and Voldemort is a school uniform, that’s the way I see it.”

The image of Riddle appeared before Harry’s eyes again.

“And hair,” Harry mumbled as he nestled into the chair, suddenly understanding why Ron found them so comfortable. “And a nose too.” He closed his eyes listening to Hermione and Ron debate the ethics of time travel murder.

Harry’s nose began to itch and he opened his gold and green eyes to spot the moth had perched on the tip of his nose. Harry sighed, hoping that would frighten the tiny insect away. Instead it climbed to the bridge of his nose and stared at him. His eyes were growing heavy and his head felt like sawdust. He didn’t want to deal with odd insects right now.

He closed his eyes as his friends voices fell away.

They had three weeks before they would have to decide if they were pushing Tom Riddle down the grand staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter OO


	4. Symptoms of Time Travel include...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On account of the break i have to take in order to study, i decided to drop an extra long chapter for everyone to enjoy :)  
> I hope you find the little easter eggs and foreshadowing oo  
> Enjoy!

_Week 1_

Soon the trio found themselves in the familiar embrace of routine. Their day would begin with convincing Madam Anand that they were feeling alright. She in turn would insist they have a light breakfast with a pepper-up potion. They would make their way to the library, avoiding Peeves and Slughorn with determination. They then would fill their time reading any book that (Hermione would open for them first) they came across that hinted at the slightest sprout of time travel. Around this time Dumbledore would appear, a bowl of confectionaries in hand as he updated Hermione and checked in on them.

“Mr. Weasley, I see you have regained your energy. I was beginning to worry when I found you asleep in the Great hall.” Dumbledore hummed to himself, knitting away at a rainbow scarf with a needle and his wand, content. Hermione had her nose buried in her journal, rereading her notes, she glanced at Ron’s red face with a smile.

“I just don’t understand how you managed to fall asleep on the teachers table Ron” Smiled Harry, ignoring the Weasley’s pout as he read over the words in, ‘ _Time? What makes it tick?’_ The words were dancing in his vision, their meaning swaying away from Harry as he found himself distracted.

“I’m feeling better professor. Honestly, I think it’s the House-elves cooking that’s Hogwarts’s real magic.” Ron sighed as he bit into a slice of treacle tart. Hermione hummed quietly, catching his and Harry’s attention as they realized what they had done. Dumbledore however, looked to Hermione oblivious, hands working away at his new scarf.

“Miss Granger, what do you think of the-eh…”Dumbledore trailed off as he finally looked to Ron and Harry, waving their arms around, shaking their heads and praying to whichever deity would listen that the professor would understand. “…the library? Does it keep its standard fifty three years from today?”

The boys sighed in relief as Hermione looked up with a curious smile, she began to look around the room and pointed her wand to the bookshelf beside Dumbledore, a brown moth was perched on the shelf, listening to their conversation. “There’s another one.” She made a note in her journal before looking back, “Actually professor, much of the material in the restricted section gets removed. There’s a lot more dark topics here in this age then what we’re used to.”

“Ah, I am sure with good reason.” He smiled before going back to his scarf. He didn’t notice Harry’s amusement at his words. The restricted section was once so unregulated, a student had found his way between these shelves and split his soul, with knowledge he acquired on these grounds. The forty’s really didn’t care did they?

“’Mione, where’s the watch?” asked Harry, closing his book and tossing it onto the table. He looked out the window in front of his desk, watching the dust dance in the rays of sunlight shining in the glass as he waited for her to register his question.

“In the bag, it’s useless at the moment, until we can find out what we’re dealing with, it seems safer to keep it away.” She mumbled as she browsed the spines of the restricted section.

Harry turned back in his chair to Ron, who was happily eating his tart, book discarded beside him, “And what about the cup?”

Ron looked up with surprise mid-bite, glancing back and forth between Harry and Dumbledore, “Oh that cup, its uhhh, well its simple really, it’s with the watch, we didn’t tell them about what’s in the cup by the way. Thought you should know that.”

“It must be quite an exquisite cup.” Dumbledore nodded as his scarf was now midway to the ground. Harry nodded to Ron as he made his way to the Weasley.

“Professor, who else knows about us? Are the ministry going to appear before the start of the school year?” Harry asked as he sat beside Ron.

“Oh no, once we learned of your origins we knew we could not involve the ministry.” Dumbledore shook his head with a frown, “Imagine, with the Department of mysteries looking into time travel, I can’t imagine what they would do to you and your eyes. And the politicians, why they might pluck you to become their personal seers, whether you know their future or not.” The old wizard shook himself as though to get rid of the disgust.

“You are students of Hogwarts, maybe not in this time, but in yours. Hogwarts will always keep her students safe as best she can. As a professor, I could not stand by and allow those vultures to have at you in any way.” Hermione had nested in a window nook, looking over friends.

“It’s strange that Slughorn knows.” Harry commented, flipping the pages of a book in his hands, looking to the professor with a curious expression. It had taken a few days but in the end Harry had once again grown accustomed to the professor’s presence.

“He was the one to find you.” Dumbledore explained, taking in Harry’s shock in the corner of his eye, “He brought you three to the hospital wing, he refused to let the subject lie when Miss Granger awoke. Only when he saw her with his own eyes was he finally subdued. Soon afterwards Headmaster Dippet indulged him with the truth of the matter at hand.”

“I can imagine how that went.” Harry looked to Ron with raised eyebrows, his friend nodding gravely in return with a deep frown.

“Never left us without a question that one. You know, he began mentioning names of students at one point, I thought it was random at first but I think he was trying to see if we recognized any from the future, just from our reactions! Oh that slimy-“

“I think he was genuinely concerned. He kept me company while I waited for you two to wake up.” Hermione hummed as she smiled at the memory. “He mentioned many fascinating tales of his trips to Romania, he didn’t want me to fuss over my brothers.”

Ron frowned slightly as he set down his empty plate. “So it’s only Slughorn, Dippet, Anand and the professor here that knows what’s going on.” He wiped his mouth, looking to Harry’s grim expression. “Oh, don’t worry mate, before you know it we’re gonna come across a step by step textbook on how to waltz back to the future.”

That was one of many weights in Harry’s mind. As optimistic as Ron felt and Dumbledore appeared, he knew that Hermione was well aware of their chances of returning home. A month had passed and there was no sign of time traveler records of any kind. Harry knew how lady luck treated them when they needed her most. It was highly possible they wouldn’t find any guide or answer to their problem. They would have to spend more time in the past, meaning they had a higher chance of changing the timeline and possibly wiping out their own existence.

This trouble was without the voice in the back of Harry’s mind. At first he assumed it was just his inner thoughts and he had grown more aware of it. However when he realized the voice sounded both male and female, did he know something wasn’t normal. He didn’t mention it to Hermione or Ron, feeling their ailments were more severe, he decided he was overreacting and the voice would fade away.

“I know,” He smiled, cutting a slice of tart for himself, “Before you know it we’ll be back to saving the wizarding world and hunting jewelry.” His shoulders felt lighter with the soft laughs of his friends.

“Mr. Potter, has your eye given you any trouble?” Dumbledore asked, focusing on his scarf, “Has there been any odd occurrences at all?” He turned his head to the trio.

“I’m fine, I still need my glasses if that’s what you’re wondering.” He tilted his head to Hermione, “What about you?”

She shrugged as she read over her journal, “My eyesight hasn’t deteriorated in the slightest. Ron often rubs at his however, no matter how much I discourage him.” She missed the look of betrayal on the red heads face.

“Rubbish.” He flipped his braided hair (curtesy of Hermione) over his shoulder, earning a snort from Harry, who was burying his nose in his tart. “I haven’t seen any anything weird. Well anything weirder than usual.” He picked up his forgotten book with a sigh, “Why can’t anything normal happen to us? Why can’t we just get the flu and call it a day?”

Dumbledore sighed with a light laugh as he went back to his knitting, happy to know his future students were not experiencing any more side effects…

_Week 2_

Hermione wondered why no one had mentioned Neville. Harry and Ron were eating breakfast in the hospital wing without a care in the world, discussing whether or not placing bets on the winning Quidditch matches would change anything of the future.

She glanced to the Hospital wing entrance anxiously.

Ron noticed her chewing at her lip and asked quietly, “Mione, you alright there?” Harry observed her shoulders tensing, as well as the hold on her utensils tightening as she looked up with a frown.

“No Ron, I am not alright. Neville isn’t here and no one has bothered to ask why. Honestly he could be in trouble right now and you two are busy organizing a gambling scheme over breakfast.” She placed aside her plate and stood, unaware of the wide eyes of Ron and Harry.

She made her way out of the wing. It was eating at her. Why didn’t they care? Neville was supposed to be here with them. He went to bed last night and wasn’t there in the morning. Perhaps Dippet had awoken him early to speak with him, but he hadn’t let them know like he usually did.

“Oh no, not again…”Ron quickly shoveled his scramble eggs into his mouth before he began running after her. Harry was still holding his plate when they rounded the corner and out of sight.

“What?” He asked the empty room before he grabbed his wand and ran after the duo.

“Neville!?” Hermione’s voice echoed across the stone walls, “Ron, did the headmaster want to talk to him again? This is third time this week.” She called behind her, never slowing as Ron tried to run and not choke on his food.

“Hermione! Wait! Listen please!” He managed to grab her sleeve, causing her to slow down. He led her to a bench, ignoring her protests and the cold settling into his bones. Harry had finally caught up to them.

“Harry! You know Neville wouldn’t just wander off. He would have said something! And you two aren’t even worried.” She pulled her sleeve away from Ron with irritation.

Ron kneeled before her, holding her hands gently he began, “Hermione, Neville isn’t here. It’s just Harry and me. He never touched the watch with us.” She twisted her hands away, growing angrier.

“Ron, how can you say that? Neville was the one to wake first! He told Dumbledore who we were and you’re acting like he was never here?!” She began to hyperventilate wondering what someone had done to her friends.

Harry sat beside her as it finally registered.

He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump as she turned to him. “Hermione, breathe.” He instructed, “Don’t forget to breathe.” She took a large gulp of air, her hands beginning to tremble.

Ron quickly noticed this and clasped her hands in his, “it’s okay ‘Mione, we’re here. It’s alright.” Hermione looked to his blue and purple eye, her voice shaking,

“But, Neville, he-he isn’t here.” She began to panic again, her grip on Ron’s hand tightening as she wondered what was real.

Harry gently shook her shoulder, her shaking frame turning to him slightly as gold met grey. “Your name is Hermione Granger,” He stated calmly, “You are friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.” He nodded with her as her breathing slowed slightly, “Can you repeat that for me?”

“My-my name is Hermione Granger and I am friends with Harry Potter and Ron-Ronald Weasley. I am with them, I am safe.” She repeated the phrase a few times, her breathing slowly returned back to normal. “He isn’t here is he?” She asked, closing her eyes, trying to discern her memories from the fake. “He never came with us to Bellatrix’s vault.”

“No, afraid not. “Ron gently patted Hermione’s hands intertwined with his, “Lucky git’s in the future, throwing cabbages at Snape, I hope.”

Harry and her laughed quietly, a gentle rain had begun to fall behind them as Ron settled on the bench beside Hermione, hands never leaving hers.

“This is clearly a normal occurrence?” Asked Harry as he leaned forward onto his knees. He looked up and down the corridor, wondering what he would say if a teacher or ghost came upon them. Now that Hermione was safe, his guard was back up.

“As normal as it can be for us.” She commented, trying not to panic again. Ron nodded as he shared a look with Harry.

“Last time it was-“

“Ah my dear boy, you must be Harry Potter!” A jovial voice called out, cutting off Ron. Harry looked up to a young face with a mess of brown hair, neatly parted to the side. His round belly was absent, Harry noticed as he looked into the grey eyes of Horace Slughorn. “What a pleasure it is to see you awake!” He laughed, quickly stopping as he noticed Hermione.

“Miss Granger! Are you alright?” He asked, voice thick with concern as he put an arm forth, “Come quick Miss Granger, no time to waste, Madam Anand will have you set within a moment’s notice.”

Hermione half smiled as she accepted the professor’s arm to lift herself up, “I am fine professor, just a bit under the weather, that’s all.”

“Don’t listen to her Mr. Weasley, she is most certainly not alright!” He patiently waited for Ron to stand beside her, allowing her to put her weight on him as she swayed. “Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to run ahead and inform Madam Anand of our arrival.” He nodded to the stunned Harry.

He broke out into a slight run as he made his way to the hospital wing. ‘ _This will hurt…’_ the voice suddenly whispered in his mind, causing Harry to run into the Hospital wing’s door. “Shush!” He muttered, rubbing his forehead and cursing the voice. The only reason he ran into the door was because of the bloody voice. He shook his head in disbelief, pushing this problem to deal with another day. His mind wondered to Slughorn.

He did find himself shocked at Slughorn’s behavior. The last time he went to the wizard with an emergency, Ron almost died on the spot, yet here he was helping Hermione to the hospital wing.

Riddle’s actions must have broken something in the man as the years and guilt raged on.

“Madam! It’s Hermione! She’s…well I…it’s-“

“Is it more false memories?” She asked, her back to him as she looked over Hermione’s medi-quill notes, “I noticed her heart rate increased a few moments ago, another panic attack I assume?” The quills never stopped writing, Harry registered as he nodded to the witch.

“I’ll get the dreamless sleep potion. Poor dear, she begins mixing her realities when she gets like this. I find myself wondering if they’re real memories or false truths…” Slughorn walked in, Ron and Hermione trailing behind him. “Set her here Horace, I’ll have her feeling like a prized Thestral in no time.”

Harry didn’t feel confident with the analogy comparing his sick friend to an omen of death but decided not to comment on the matter. The odd medi-witch made her way to a cart of potions and began searching for the Dreamless draught.

“Ah, my boy I must say, you do have quite the arm!” Slughorn laughed, rubbing his cheek in memory. He moved over as he helped Ron set Hermione onto the bed, “I have many questions to ask you, but first! Good news awaits!” The man crossed his hands behind his back as he smiled in a knowing, amused way.

Ron settled beside Hermione, sharing a weary glance at Harry as they looked to the professor. Hermione sighed leaning her head against Ron’s shoulder, repeating the mantra in her head, feeling drained.

“Sorry about that...” Began Harry as he nodded to the beaming man, his eyes focusing on the orange butterfly that was perched on the wizard’s shoulder, one that wasn’t there before. He decided to be cordial with the professor, wondering how Slughorn would help in the future. “…It is nice to see you again professor.”

“Oh marvelous! You know of me as well! I happen to know the magical students that travelled the furthest in time anyone has ever seen!” He preened, neatening his waistcoat at Anand who rolled her eyes. “Tell me, what else do you know of me?”

Harry considered telling the man how he would one day fake his death while hiding as an armchair, but decided to say, “I’m sorry Professor, didn’t you say you have good news? I’m sure you’re bursting to tell us?” He put on a fake intrigued voice, understanding Slughorn a bit too well for his own good.

“Oh goodness you’re right! My apologies, I shall explain before Miss Granger returns to bed for a well-earned nap, am I right Miss Granger?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, amusement shining in his eye.

“Yes professor.” She smiled, rubbing her temples, ignoring the urge to look to the door for Neville’s return.

“As you three are aware, the school year is meant to start soon and we find ourselves in a predicament. What to do with the time travelers?” He asked his imaginary audience with a flourish. Harry decided to sit beside Ron, knowing this would take a while. “As you know, Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Britain, however the war is indeed closing in. Grindlewald is slowly increasing his territories and so, many wizards and witches fear for their children. It has grown common for Hogwarts to receive a range of students over the years.” The professor paused, rubbing his eye,

“We often see students leave as well I am afraid, however next week we are to receive four students, seeking safety from the war. Professor Dumbledore was the one to suggest you three join this roster!” He beamed.

Harry felt a headache begin to form as the truth settled in.

“That means we have more time to find an answer as well!” Her eyes lit up, finally leaving the doorway as she looked to her grimacing friends. “It’s like what the muggles did during the war. Fearing for their children’s safety, they sent them to the countryside. I can understand why Hogwarts would be considered a safe haven..”

“You’re joking.” Ron mumbled, “Attend Hogwarts? In 1945? That sounds absolutely mental! That means we’d have homework again!?” Hermione grinned at his words.

“That also means we’d have to deal with Riddle.” Harry piped up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh! You know Tom I see!?” Slughorn smiled, the orange butterfly climbing down his waistcoat, “Splendid, please indulge an old man. How does Tom do in the future? Is he successful? I am certain he will become the minister at some point if he isn’t already. The boy has so much talent! Is he alright?” Slughorn finished with eyes of concern and pride.

Harry realized in that moment that Slughorn did care for his students. At least to some degree during his youth. His actions with Hermione proved it and his concern for Riddle’s future cemented it. Harry looked into Slughorn’s eyes, not knowing what to say.

“He’s brilliant.” He stated, ignoring Ron’s wide eyes, “He’ll accomplish things the wizarding world hasn’t even thought of yet.” Harry didn’t lie, not once. Voldemort did manage to split his soul into pieces in an attempt at immortality, no one in the wizarding world would have thought of that.

Taking into account anyone who was sane.

“Oh marvelous! I always knew that boy would do great things someday.” Slughorn turned to Madam Anand, missing the frowns on the trio’s face. “Madam, please ensure these three feel their best by the morrow. Once the new students arrive, we shall have a short sorting ceremony, before the other years arrive.” He turned back to the children, “So you don’t feel put on the spot during the feast.” He whispered in an amused manner.

“Professor, if you would be so kind as to leave my wing, I have children to bring back to health” Madam Anand murmured as she inspected her vials.

“Of course my dear Madam, I would never intrude on these hallow grounds if unneeded.” He bowed to her with a flourish, earning a light laugh from Hermione, who closed her eyes as a pain settled behind her pupils.

“I do hope to speak with you three in the future.” He winked, taking his leave from the wing. Harry was the first to let out a breath of relief before Madam Anand returned.

“I believe a vial might be in my office storage, I take it you two won’t be running off while I’m gone?” She sent Harry and Ron a stare that had them nodding their heads as they rooted themselves to the spot.

Harry wondered how the witch could be scary and kind at the same time.

The moment she left, Harry made himself comfortable at the base of the bed while Ron settled Hermione down onto the pillow. “And here I was hoping to never write another charms essay again.” Mumbled Ron, trying not to disturb Hermione.

Harry was rubbing his temples, nodding in agreement as he said, “Slughorn mentioned a sorting Ceremony, just for the new students. That means we won’t be on display for the entire school or attract any unnecessary attention.”

“Now why on earth would we attract any attention Harry?” Ron settled his head on his palm as he smiled at Harry, “We three are the most uninteresting persons this school has ever seen!”

Harry have Ron a half smile before he continued, “It’s possible we three are going to get split up into different houses.” Hermione opened her eyes as the realization set in.

“He’s right Ron.” She turned her head to the duo, ignoring the pain intensifying with the effort. “We don’t know what changes the time magic may have caused. We also don’t know how the Sorting Hat may react to us.”

Ron’s eyes widened as he stood from his seat, “Hold on now!-“He cut off as he turned back to make sure Madam Anand didn’t know he left his seat. He waited a moment before he continued, “Why would we not end up in Gryffindor again!? Plus Dumbledore’s the head of house this time around. Imagine, he’d never give us detention if we snuck off into the kitchens!” Ron beamed at the idea of never having a detention again, even if a part of him knew that the professor wouldn’t be that forgiving.

Harry thought back to his first year, speaking with the hat for the first time. “Because this time around, I doubt I’ll be able to avoid Slytherin again.”

Ron’s face shined with shock as he gaped, “Well you never mentioned this on our first night in the dorms now did you?”

“I had to fight the thing! After you mentioned how bad wizards end up in Slytherin, I asked for anything but the snake den!”

“You think the Hat will know from your memories? Or perhaps with its own magic?” Hermione’s quiet voice asked, “You think you’re going to be surrounded by Riddle and his sycophants?”

“Yeah, that’s usually how my luck goes to be honest.” Harry distracted himself by pulling on the blankets, “I wouldn’t mind Hufflepuff at this point.”

“Nothing’s wrong with being a puff.” Hermione smiled softly, looking up at the stark white ceiling of the hospital wing.

“Hold on- I for one am still processing Harry’s new revelation here.” Ron looked up in disbelief, “Harry mate, please tell me that’s the last thing I didn’t know about you? You aren’t related to any unicorns are you?” He asked in all honesty, smiling briefly when Harry rolled his eyes.

He glanced over Ron’s shoulder, searching for any flying arthropods. He quickly covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

“Don’t worry Harry, it’ll be alright. No matter where we end up.” Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes. Ron’s eyes flickered with concern, he took a step closer to her side before a huff made him jump with a squeak.

“I thought I told you not to run off, Mr. Weasley?” Madam Anand asked gravely from her stance behind Ron.

“No mam, I didn’t move an inch.” He started as he quickly sat back on the bed obediently, “I swear it on me mum’s Christmas sweaters.” He held up his wand with a hopeful smile, ignoring Harry laughing into his hand behind him.

“I’m sure.” She hummed as she made her way to Hermione, “You dears may go about your day, and Miss Granger here needs her rest.” The madam gently lifted Hermione up, “Come now dear, soon you’ll be feeling like yourself in no time.” She lifted the potion to Hermione.

Ron and Harry stood and made their way to the front of the bed, watching Hermione with pairs of sad and guilty eyes. Harry felt as though he did this to her. He felt as though he was the reason her mind was split. If he hadn’t plunged his hand down the damned Horcrux then Hermione wouldn’t be wondering which version of reality was the real one.

“Ron, Harry, please make sure Luna’s okay? I told her the ‘Crumple-Horned Snorkack’ wasn’t in Brazil, it’s currently in Russia, but she insisted she go.” Hermione muttered as she fell asleep. The duo nodded to her sleeping form.

Ron looked to Harry, “I thought she said Neville was here, now Luna’s in Brazil?”

Harry readjusted his glasses, “I thought the Crumple-Horned Snorkack was in Sweden.” Harry shrugged before he led Ron out of the wing.

Madam Anand watched them go, muttering to herself, “These dearies and their new words...”

_Week 3_

Hermione woke up remembering herself, just in time for the school year to begin.

Dumbledore and Slughorn arrived before the sun had risen, presenting them with their school uniforms, books and trunks that they would use for the time being. Courtesy of the Hogwarts’s financial aid.

Only Hermione was content with dawning the uniforms.

The castle seemed the most alive on this day then it did in the last month they had been here. Madam Anand has asked them to try and stay clear of any professors who were running about the castle for any last minute measures they needed. As they left the wing, they discussed the lack of time travel records or evidence. It was after Ron mentioned that perhaps the time travelers went forward rather than backwards did they feel the actual blow to morale.

They felt like they were wasting time and realized that for the first time in a long while, they had nothing to do. There was no Horcrux to be hunted, or dark wizards chasing them. They weren’t hiding in forests or destroying dark objects. They were inside Hogwarts walls, safe and healthy (as healthy as time travelers could be) and they had no idea of what to do.

They spent their morning in the Great Hall, playing wizards chess, actually the words, ‘they were losing to Ron in every round’ would be a more fitting description. They tried venturing back into the library with a slight ray of hope that was snuffed out as the librarian, Mr. Jenkins, chased them out, claiming it was too early for any students to be studying, unaware of the trio’s plight.

They spent their afternoon in Dumbledore’s classroom, transforming cauldrons into weird sculptures to pass the time, they tried their best to remain as silent as possible while the professor was looking over his lesson plans for the year. Soon Dumbledore grew bored of his work and invited them to a game of bowling, transfiguring books into pins and a globe into a bowling ball.

They didn’t keep track of who was winning, on account of Ron and Harry not having any experience with the game. Their mirth and fun was shattered with the sound of breaking glass. They immediately thought they were under attack and moved into a defensive stance. Soon they realized Dumbledore had mistakenly thrown the bowling ball out his classroom window.

The trio looked to the classroom entrance, a distinct low yell was growing louder and louder as it neared. They turned to Dumbledore, not really knowing what to do only to find him hiking up his neon green robes and running out the classroom, with the yell, “My dear children, I believe we are meant to run now!”

“DUMBLEDORE! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME TODAY THAT YOU HAVE THROWN THAT BLASTED MUGGLE BALL-“

The friends didn’t wait any longer for the caretaker to find them in the classroom and ran after Dumbledore, keeping up with him as he skidded into the great hall.

“Ah professor, how wonderful of you to join us so timeously” Dippet stood at the raised platform with a series of students beside him. The sight of these fallen faces wiped the joy from the pits of the trio’s souls. Their eyes were haunted and empty, bruises and scars were fading away, hidden slightly by their school robes. These were children of war.

Hermione was the first to enter behind Dumbledore, the boys trailing behind her. “A wizard is never late, Headmaster,” Dumbledore quipped, smiling to the students beside Dippet. A few managed a slight smile back while others folded in on themselves. “He arrives precisely when he means to.” He took his place beside Dippet and bowed to the students. “Welcome to Hogwarts my dear children, here I offer you sanctuary away from the war.”

Ron noted how Dumbledore didn’t treat them like children. These children had faced horrors and monsters few could imagine, it would be an insult if Dumbledore sugar-coated their arrival.

Dippet made his way to his seat at the center of the teachers table. The trio stepped beside the rest of the students, who seemed to less than eager to try and make their acquaintance.

Soon the Hogwarts staff had arrived, taking their seats at the teachers table, appearing calm and collected. Harry recalled how certain he was that one of the professors were claiming resignation on account of a missing quill that morning.

Dumbledore presented the sorting hat, which looked as old as ever. It was here that Harry tuned out the professors words. He noted a young girl, probably third year walk forward to the seat, wearing an eyepatch over her right eye. Harry didn’t know what he was going to do in the snake den. Even though they agreed they weren’t pushing Riddle down the grand staircase, he was certain Ron would approve Harry try and smother the head boy while he slept. He could put up with Hermione’s scolding for that.

Three more students’ names were called as Harry stared at the hourglasses behind the teachers. How many points was murdering a head boy worth? He mused to himself, would he garner points on account of him being a future dark lord?

“Hermione Granger.” Dumbledore called with a smile. Hermione got to keep her last name, on the basis that no one would know her family. She could easily claim half-blood status to avoid any attention or prejudice. It was the forty’s after all, who knew how bad the muggleborns were treated around this time.

Dumbledore set the hat on her head and Ron already knew they would be there awhile. He shifted about in his boredom, a minute passed, two more and he was poking Harry in the ribs trying to make the boy who lived laugh and garner the entire Hogwarts teaching councils attention.

“Let it be…”The Hats aged voice called out, startling the rooms occupants, “Slytherin!” Ron’s jaw hit the ground as Harry gaped. Just what did Hermione say to the Hat?! She never mentioned she would try and sway the hat in any way.

Hermione lifted the hat with a knowing nod, “Thank you.” Hermione politely smiled, handing the hat back to Dumbledore, she proudly made her way to the snake’s empty table. She looked over to the teacher’s table at the sound of light applause, Slughorn clapping the loudest of all.

“Ronald Williams.” Ron stepped up with determination, his eyes ablaze as the hat covered his eyes. Ron would pass as a half-blood as well, considering any pure blood name would raise questions. Especially when Septimus was already a resident of Hogwarts and had claimed the Weasley name.

Harry looked over his shoulder to Hermione who was looking up at the enchanted ceiling. _”She was taken with the magic of it”_ The voice whispered to Harry, causing him to frown. In the days that past it seemed to have grown louder rather than quieter. None the less its words made Harry jump back to the first time he entered the hall, recalling Hermione account her knowledge of the ceilings mirage.

Harry turned back to Ron in time to see the hats mouth begin to op-“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Ron yelled as he clutched the cloth of the hat, preventing it from speaking. Another moment of silence and odd confusion passed before Ron let the hat go, a smile forming on his lips.

“Just send the child to Slytherin, please for the love of Merlin!” The hat’s tired voice called out as a series of scattered polite applause ensued. Once again Slughorn clapped the loudest, accepting his winnings from a frowning Anand.

“Harry Mortimer” Harry got the oddest name of all, a ‘parting gift’ Madam Anand called it with a laugh. It seemed to be an inside joke with herself. None the less, Dippet accepted it with ease. Harry stepped up to the seat, sighting a grinning Slughorn who threw Harry a thumbs up, before he turned in his seat, the Hat covering his eyes.

‘Hello there.’ The hats tired voice rang through Harry’s mind, ‘I take it you’re the one those lions have walked into a snake pit for?’

‘Hello…again?’ Harry asked feeling eleven again and exposed with the Hats laughter echoing in his mind. ‘They put up quite the fight I take it?’

‘You haven’t the faintest idea…’ The hat trailed off as it inspected Harry’s mind out of curiosity. ‘Ah, I have already sorted you as well? I see it in your memory. Determined you were then, now however I see acceptance?’ The hat asked curiously, his voice fading as Harry began to speak.

‘It seems like a useless fight.’ He physically shrugged wondering if the Hat could see it, ‘I don’t have the best luck when it comes to these sorts of things…’

‘You never do Mr. Potter…shall I spare us three any further waste of time?’ The hat sighed in a tired manner, ‘Please don’t grab my silks like that other hooligan, and I hate wrinkles especially at my age.’

‘Wait what-‘

“Slytherin!”

Professor Slughorn leaped from his chair with raucous applause, Madam Anand pulling him down to his seat, apologizing to her colleague’s curious stares. Dumbledore laughed softly as he whispered to Harry, “It seems I have lost my lion cubs this time around?”

“Sorry professor, sometimes things aren’t destined to be repeated…” He handed the hat back to Dumbledore and made his way to the forbidden table. Harry wondered over the hats words. The thoughts were squeezed away from him as he soon found himself enveloped in a bear hug from Ron.

“Told you we wouldn’t be leaving you alone!” He spoke as he sat Harry on the other side of Hermione, “If you have to put up with evil incarnate, then naturally you’re gonna count us in too!” He made his way back to his seat.

Dumbledore set the hat on the seat and made his way bring in the First years. The moment he opened the doors, a sea of students entered, and the older years passed the deputy headmaster with smiles and greetings.

“Ah Miss Pinkle! How wonderful to see you!” He called out a series of names and greetings as he moved through the crowd, “Fizzersnap Mr. Yowl! I hope you’ve found those missing trousers of yours since last year!”

Hermione smiled to Harry with an amused grin, watching the students walk in with their friends and make their way to their house tables, completely unfazed by the new students already sorted. Slughorn did mention how common this was during the war…

“How on earth did you two threaten a magical old hat?” Harry began, happy to be facing away from the entrance as he looked at Hermione’s grey and Ron’s purple eye. For once, he didn’t want to be aware of his surroundings. If he was lucky maybe Riddle would write him off as uninteresting and go on with his weird immortality plans.

“Oh I explained how we got here in the first place, the hat saw my memories of the future and agreed with me. So here I am, a lion in snake-skin.” She smiled, rubbing her temples, her eyes scanning the crowd.

“I was almost sent to the puffs!” Ron began, crossing his arms over himself, “something about being loyal and a true friend, what absolute garbage.” He absent mindedly played with Hermione’s hands as he continued, unaware of how red she had gone, “What about you? That hat give you any trouble?”

Harry thought back to the hats conversation…three? Just who was three? “Went brilliant.” He decided the moment the voice became more present was the moment he’d tell them. “Threw me right to the snakes the moment it saw my memories.” Hearing a voice seemed silly when compared to Hermione’s reality attacks. He knew it would eventually fade away.

A tall young girl with long brown hair sat down across the trio catching their attention. The hall was filling fast. She smiled and nodded to them before folding her hands in her lap as she looked over the teacher’s table. Hermione nodded back and turned to Harry, her face still red, “I just realized we don’t know what…” She glanced to the student across them, “…what he looks like?”

Ron leaned across Hermione to whisper to Harry, letting go of her hands he covered his mouth, being clearly unsuspicious, “I’m imagining Moldy in one of those cheap wigs that’s missing half its hair.” He announced causing Hermione and Harry to snort and laugh amongst themselves. The tables were soon filling and more students sat across the trio, either nodding in greeting or scoffing at their presence.

Dumbledore had appeared again, the remaining higher years moving about with prefects sending them to their seats. Behind him, the first years followed like ducklings, some staring at the professors eccentric robes or looking up to the enchanted ceiling.

Harry wondered if his friends and he would ever feel that awe again. Not just for Hogwarts, but for anything. He looked to the Gryffindor’s table, the loud chatter emanating from their own prefects, Harry listened down the Slytherin table, whispers and soft laughter was heard. It seemed silly now to Harry, the house politics. Someone sat beside Harry. After everything he had endured, separate houses opinions seemed trivial and childish.

Hermione and Ron were watching Dumbledore begin the official sorting ceremony, he leaned his head on the palm of his hand, and feeling tired with the weight of…everything really.

Ron leaned closer in again and whispered to Hermione, “Oi, I bet they’re a puff that one.” He pointed to the tiny boy making his way to the seat, a ball of nerves.

“That’s a raven, actually” The girl across them whispered back with a small smile. Ron shook his head as the hat covered the boy’s eyes.

“Can’t be. Look at him, he’s shaking, the poor thing” Ron leaned forward to her as Hermione looked to the boy.

“I agree with you,” She nodded to the girl, “He’s a raven,”

“Nonsense you lot, watch and see-“

“Ravenclaw!” The hat called out as Ron’s face fell and the Ravenclaw table broke out into applause.

“How’d you two guess that!?” His whisper shouted over their claps, looking at the Slytherin girl with weary eyes.”

  
  


“He had a book in his hand.” The girl laughed into her robes sleeves before Hermione joined in at the sight of Ron’s red face.

The next two students were sorted as Hermione assessed the girl in front of them, “I’m Hermione, by the way.” She extended an arm over the table in greeting.

Harry’s tired eyes widened slightly as he realized his friends probably dropped their house politics as well.

“I am Emily” She whispered, looking down at the wooden bench, shaking Hermione’s hand. Harry also noted that she didn’t ask for Hermione’s surname.

Ron crossed his arms leaning forward to Emily, “I’m Ronald, and that…”He pointed to another child under the hat, “…is a lion.”

Emily and Hermione looked over the child, “Slytherin.” They both called out in time with the Hat. Hermione laughed at Ron’s red face, Harry even laughed into his hand while clapping for the first year joining their table.

“I will get one of them!” Ron announced, pointing to the first years with determination, his actions eliciting a laugh from Emily.

“I am sure you will Ronald.” She smiled as they continued their game.

Harry tuned them out at this point. His smile falling away. A weight settled over his shoulders. Somewhere down this table, Voldemort was clapping for the first year that was now a Slytherin. On top of that he had to deal with the voice in his head. He knew Ron and Hermione wouldn’t be happy with his silence on the subject but to him it was justified. Their ailments were more sever, and ever since Ron’s magical narcolepsy went away, there was no telling what would replace it.

A blue monarch butterfly fluttered in front of harry. Floating in circles, Harry found the insect’s pattern to be relaxing to his troubled mind as his eyes followed its path. The dainty insect settled on the clasped hands of Harry’s neighbor. Harry shifted his head to trace his eyes over the intricate wing patterns. The activity calming. The butterfly twisted in circles and Harry wondered why his neighbor hadn’t shooed the bug away. He decided to take a page from his friend’s book and actually socialize during his time imprisonment.

He spotted a ring on his neighbors hand, “Nice ring…” his muffled voice called out into his hand, not really knowing how to converse with someone from the 1940s. A memory tickled in the back of Harry’s mind but felt hazy for a reason he could not perceive.

“Thank you,” A smooth baritone voice answered him, lifting his hand with the butterfly. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. ”it’s an old family heirloom.” Something inside Harry froze.

“By the way there’s no need to look so glum, I assure you. Slytherin isn’t as bad as everyone makes it out to be, that goes for the students as well.” The figure raised his hand to Harry, the one still carrying the dancing monarch. Harry summoned his Gryffindor courage and looked up to red eyes, “Welcome to Slytherin.”

Tom Riddle smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i recently discovered the stats bar on AO3 and was shocked at how many people are actually interested in this story :D when i say i screamed...  
> please feel free to let me know what you think Óò  
> Again, thank you so much for reading this story, i hope you enjoy it.


	5. A Conversation

One job.

That was all Harry had. Just one. Keep under Riddle’s radar. Avoid the boy like he had dragon pox. That was it. They were going to focus on blending into the crowd. They were going to find a way back home without ever dealing with Riddle. And here Harry was, striking up conversation about the boy’s accessories. 

Brilliant Harry, just brilliant.

The quiet chatter around him faded into the background as he sat frozen. “Would you look at that, you do have your nose…” Harry’s muffled voice called out as he stared at the confusion on Tom Riddles face.

Riddle dropped his hand, crimson eyes fixed on Harry, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” he spoke softly, tilting his head as he moved his hand to and fro. The butterfly happily walking about, unaware that her keeper was currently fighting the urge to crush her in his hand. The only reason the monarch was alive, was because the odd student beside him seemed to like her. After all first impressions do mean for something… 

Harry suddenly remembered exactly what he was dealing with as he straightened up and leaned forward, crossing his arms. He placed a cautious and hidden hand inside his robes, the wood of his wand calming him slightly. “Um, nothing-it doesn’t really matter.” Stated Harry, as he unconsciously shifted closer to Hermione, who was still playing the house game with Ron and Emily. 

Harry glanced down the table noting the other students were more focused on the sorting then their interaction. Some of the younger students were playing a quiet game, creating odd magical creatures from parchment that would either play or fight one another. The older students were talking quietly amongst themselves or trying to discreetly play a game of ‘snatch card’ on the benches beside them, hoping a prefect wouldn’t notice. Harry couldn’t help but wonder where were the Riddle Sycophants? Surely they had noticed their cult leader was missing?

He registered the sound of light laughter beside him before turning his gaze to Dumbledore. His neon green robes a refreshing sight (as ironic as it sounded). The sorting ceremony felt as though it were taking longer than usual. Soon as the feast was over, he’d never have to speak with Riddle again or ruin the timeline any further than he probably had. 

Sure, Harry was not about to turn to the teen dark wizard and tell him the news that in a few decades, a baby kills him. As cathartic as it would be to see the look on his face, one can never be too careful.

“Not one for many words I take it?” Riddle passed the butterfly to his other hand, “And yet you were the one to strike up conversation, were you not?” Riddle asked, lacing his words with kind curiosity. The light bouncing off the Marvolo ring, taunting Harry. “However, I’m sorry if I came across as rude.” He dipped his head in mock shame, “I’m Head boy you see, meaning I had the honour of reminding the prefects to settle the students. I didn’t mean for my presence here to offend you. There was nowhere else left to sit.” He sent the boy a remorseful (lying) grin.

He slipped in his newly acquired title wondering if that (and the power that came with it) would get a reaction from this new student. 

“It’s your existence that’s the problem…” muttered the boy, rubbing his eyes harshly. 

Now that, Tom did hear. 

He let out another soft laugh, turning his palm down, watching the butterfly clutch to his fingers, “I see I didn’t make a good first impression?” 

Lily’s scream echoed through Harry’s memory, “That’s one way of putting it…” 

He wondered how much longer he’d have to keep up this calm charade. He knew he’d have to face Riddle at some point, it was inevitable. Harry was certain he could come across Riddle curing the sick of St. Mungo and he would hex the snake. 

For the sake of the timeline.

Dumbledore only had a quarter of students left to sort. After the feast, Harry would be free, sure they’d be stuck in a dungeon of snakes, but at least he wouldn’t be forced to make small talk. He shuddered as he began tapping the wood of the table, wondering if the Hat was more careful when placing students and taking its time.

Riddle suddenly brought his hand forward.

Harry jolted, his hand immediately tightened on his wand, however he only spotted the blue butterfly now sitting in Riddle’s palm. “’An owl, cat or a toad’, I believe that is what the letter said, however I never thought I’d find a student with a butterfly as their familiar…” He hummed at the look on Harry’s face.

Harry huffed, “It isn’t mine.” None the less he put his hand forward (keeping as far as possible from Riddle) curious if the arthropod would settle near him as the others did. He leaned forward, keeping his other arm tucked in his robes. He hid his surprise as the monarch gently flew from Riddle’s palm to his.

“Could have fooled me…” murmured Riddle, leaning forward on his folded arms, “Well, I can’t blame you, you never did receive a letter now did you?” He smiled as Harry narrowed his eyes. Guess the regular students could spot the war-students much quicker then he’d like to admit. However, coming from Riddle, Harry felt uneasy. 

Did they really stick out that much? 

The suspiciously quiet voice within his mind finally broke their silence with a bout of soft laughter at his thoughts. Harry chose to ignore the problem within his mind, deciding to focus on the one beside him.

“What makes you say that?” Harry stared at the butterfly in his palm, wondering how much longer this act would play out. Riddle’s mask had chipped slightly, revealing his scales as the air tightened around Harry.

“Maybe it was that scar of yours?” Riddle chimed as he pointed up to Harry’s forehead, noting the boy immediately tense, “Undoubtedly unique but it seems old, I am certain it has an interesting story.” He hummed and rested his head on his palm, tapping a finger against his cheek. “I am curious as to how you earned it?”

The butterfly flittered over the white knuckles of Harry’s clenched hand, “That’s all then?” Even caught in the fragile threads of time magic, there was just some things Harry couldn’t avoid. 

Riddle sighed at his poor attempt to avoid answering him.

“Oh no,” Riddle tilted his head, “Maybe, it was also the fact that ever since this conversation started,” He leaned forward, amusement flickering in his eyes, “You never once let go of that wand this entire time, did you?” He smiled at the boy’s attempt to remain unfazed. He leaned back and straightened his robes, “Or perhaps it is simply because I would remember seeing a boy with gold and green eyes, while here at Hogwarts. We shall never know.”

“When you said Slytherin’s aren’t all bad, you could have mentioned how annoying you lot are.” Harry muttered, before he focused on the butterfly wings. Pain beating behind his eyes. He knew how bad his luck ran and he knew the longer he talked to Riddle, the faster his restraint would drain. His eyes skimmed the intricate designs of the butterfly wings, his tiny companion’s appearance meaning something. 

He just couldn’t figure them out.

Hermione deciphered their timing, however Harry didn’t plan on revealing any-

“Well I cannot speak for all in Slytherin,” Riddle clarified, cutting off Harry’s inner monologue, taking silence as invitation to continue, “not all of us are saints.” His mouth curved into an amused smile, annoying Harry further before he clapped politely for the newest Hatchling to join the house.

Harry had long phased out the sorting Hat’s calls.

He decided he was done with the conversation, lifting his hand and propelling the butterfly gently into the air. He watched as the creature fluttered about before settling onto the table. He vaguely registered Dippet in the background, aware that the sorting was now over.

“Sixth year I take it?” Riddle asked, looking over the teachers table with an innocent smile. He had slipped back into the ‘perfect and ever-helpful Riddle’ mask.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the butterfly, wondering how bad the timeline would be effected if he cursed Voldemort fifty three years in the past. “Seventh,” He muttered as he began tapping on the table again. He wondered how likely Riddle would leave to join his minions once the feast began.

Riddle hummed, his eyes resettling on Harry causing him to tense, “If you or your siblings require any assistance with the material, I would be more than happy to help.” He offered as Harry straightened.

“Siblings?” His hand twitched on his wand, wondering if Riddle knew he was prepared to fight to the death that very moment if necessary. No one would touch Ron or Hermione so long as he could help it.

Red eyes flickered with amusement as he nodded past Harry, “I assumed the mismatching eyes were a familial trait. Apologies if I assumed wrong however. They’ve acquainted themselves with Selwyn I see.” He turned back to the table just as the feast began. “She’ll make you three feel at home, I’m certain of it.”

Soon the table erupted into chatter with students bursting to tell their friends of their boring time apart. It was easy to spot the muggle-borns. They were the quiet ones, happy to be away from the muggle war. Harry wondered how they felt about their families remaining behind while they were safe in Hogwarts. His mind drifted to the war students seeking shelter from their war. Hogwarts as a safe haven, Harry wasn’t surprised in the least. He let his eyes drift to the other four students spread across Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He wondered what it was like for them. Were they relieved or plagued with guilt?

“Oh I missed this…”Ron rubbed his hands together as he began digging into his plate. “No Madam and a Hogwart’s feast, you know maybe this time isn’t so bad.” Hermione shook her head amused before she leaned over and whispered to Harry.

“He didn’t win a single student house,” She smiled, leaning her head onto her hand, “I think he’s happier now however.” Even though she was aware of how dire the groups circumstances were, it was a small moment of peace for her to look up at the enchanted ceiling, Hermione sighed before she began plating her meal, as Harry nodded, “How are you feeling?” She noticed the strained smile on his face.

“Brilliant really,” Harry mumbled ironically as his brain felt as though it was over a low flame. He wrung his hands, finally letting go of his wand. He had calmed slightly as he realized Hermione was watching over him. “She seems nice.” Harry nodded towards Emily.

“Oh yes, she is wonderful really-“Hermione’s brow furrowed as she caught the urgent look in Harry’s eye as he gestured over his shoulder. Hermione immediately began to scan their surroundings. Students were either gushing about their holidays or silently eating while listening to their friends. A group of students caught her attention as their eyes narrowed on her, however they looked away when she refused to back down. Hermione huffed before she looked back to Harry with a frown, unable to see anything else out of place. 

“She almost guessed every student house correctly“ She pushed her hair away from her eyes as she leaned forward and looked to the quiet student beside Harry with a raised eyebrow, “I see you’ve made some new friends too?”

“That old hat doesn’t like me.” Ron announced, grabbing her attention, before taking a swing of his pumpkin juice, “I’m telling you lot, I was cheated.” Ron shook his head as he passed the peas to an amused Emily. 

Hermione hummed at his words before she looked to Harry who was massaging his temples, eyes focused on the monarch that was perched on a random students shoulder. The boy beside Harry turned to them with a pleasant smile.

“I fear I might have made a bad first impression with him.” The boy laughed lightly as Harry sighed. “I don’t think he considers us to be friends just yet.”

The statement seemed to trigger something in Harry as his eyes widened, “We aren’t going to be friends.” He stated, “Thanks, but a swim with kelpies’ sounds more enticing then a friendship with you.” His patience finally snapped and he was impressed he held out this long.

Hermione watched the exchange with confusion as Ron and Emily conversed over their favourite stews, unaware.

The boy sighed at Harry’s confession as he poured himself a glass, “Merlin forbid we become friendly. Imagine the travesty if I learned when is your birthday.” He shook his head and leaned back to speak past Harry, “He isn’t very fond of me as you noticed.” He nodded to Hermione. 

He raised a hand to his head, shaking it once more, “My apologies, we haven’t even introduced ourselves.” He stated as he inclined his head towards her, taking a sip from his glass.

“Oh,” Hermione spotted Harry’s grip on his fork tightening, “I’m Hermione Granger,” She stated, quickly placing a hand over Harry’s shaking one. “And you are?”

“Riddle.” Her eyes widened, “Just Tom Riddle.” Shock spread across Hermione’s face as she took a sharp intake of breath, and she leaned back in her seat.

“Oh.” She blinked, “I see.” She tugged on Harry’s shoulder pulling him closer, “You could have mentioned that much earlier…” She sharply whispered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Harry wanted to mention how bad his luck ran and that Hermione shouldn’t be surprised at this point. He also wanted to mention that she was much stronger then she looked and was currently dislocating his shoulder due to her pure shock. The reason he did not wish to mention these facts was due to him valuing his arm remaining intact.

“Well I didn’t exactly have a chance.” He grumbled with discomfort as Hermione’s grip tightened.

“Don’t tell me I’ve ruined our first meeting by simply introducing myself,” Riddle hummed as he turned back to the feast, “I swear I’m nothing like whatever image Slughorn has drawn in your mind.”

Harry huffed, “An understatement…” as he pried Hermione’s grip from his bruised shoulder.

“I can only imagine the forces it would take to have you be civil, even if it was just for appearances sake.” Riddle commented as he traced the brim of his glass, “At least Miss Granger introduced herself, to which I must say, it was a pleasure to meet you.” He tilted his head, noting her shoulders tensed. 

“Likewise.” She crossed her arms, watching Riddle’s movements like a ruffled Thunderbird.

“I imagine I will not be learning my new friend’s name any time soon.” He sighed, setting down his glass with an amused grin as Harry turned to him with a feral sneer-  
“Harry mate!” Ron chirped causing Riddle to laugh at the look of anger in Harry’s eyes. “Emily here is a Selwyn! A Selwyn! Do you know what this means?” Harry turned to Ron’s beaming smile and felt his previous anger chip away slightly.

“That’s brilliant Ron.” Harry mumbled. He didn’t know what that meant but if it made Ron happy, then it meant something good. He began searching for the monarch again, feeling his headache resurface.

“I believe my time here is up,” Riddle announced as he moved to stand, “I also believe you two would be more comfortable with Selwyn showing you to the common room.” He nodded towards Emily. “We have the rest of the year to speak again so I’ll take my leave now. It was nice meeting you as well Ron.” Riddle leaned down and softly said to the angered boy, “ _It was interesting to meet you as well Harry. _” Before he walked away with Harry’s glare on his back.__

__Emily glanced over Harry as Hermione noted that he had made his way to the group that was previously watching them._ _

__

__“He seemed like a nice bloke,” Hermione and Harry turned to Ron with raised eyebrows, “Then again this is Slytherin, I imagine being nice is mental warfare to this lot.”_ _

__Emily nodded, “That’s half of it, the other is blood status, but you get the point at least.” She nodded to Harry, “You didn’t seem happy while making new friends, but you shouldn’t let that keep you from eating. Trust me, we all know how he can be”_ _

__Harry only sighed as he rubbed his eyes._ _

__“Did he say something mate?” Ron set his glass down, “I knew he was an arrogant prat the minute he sat down.” Ron nodded to himself, unaware of Hermione massaging her temples. “Who was he anyways?”_ _

__Hermione smiled calmly, “Actually, that was Tom Riddle.” She left Ron to choke on his soup for a minute before patting his back. Emily politely pretended to be unaware of their conversation as she chatted to her neighbours._ _

__He gasped “No!” He leaned back to speak past Hermione, “Harry! We just got here mate!” Harry leaned his arm onto the table, resting his aching head on his palm, he sent Ron a tired and amused head shake. “And the snake bastards got hair?! Hermione, tell me you’re joking, you never joke!”_ _

__Hermione looked affronted, “I do joke, this however isn’t one.” She turned to Harry and sighed, “One job, Harry…”_ _

__Harry dropped his head into his arm, the pain beating behind his eyes became too much, “I know…”_ _

__She crossed her arms as she stared down at him. “What was that one job, Harry?”_ _

__“Don’t interact with Riddle…”_ _

__“And what did you do?”_ _

__“…Interacted with Riddle.” He mumbled into his arm._ _

__

__Ron looked to Riddle from the corner of his eye as he held court among his ‘friends’, “Maybe Bellatrix wasn’t that mad after all…” Ron nodded sagely to himself before Hermione smacked his arm as Harry hid his laughter. “Who woulda thought that splitting your soul into inanimate objects would only cost your human features…”_ _

__“Honestly Ron,” Hermione hid her amusement behind her hand._ _

__“His fanatics haven’t taken their eyes off of us either.” Ron mumbled into his glass, “There’s always one slightly facing us…”_ _

__Hermione turned to Harry suddenly and placed a hand on his head, “Are you feeling any better?” She asked kindly, confusing Harry further._ _

__“I hope that was pumpkin juice in your cup ‘Mione…” Harry mumbled before grinning at the exasperation on her face before she looked slightly over his hair._ _

__“You’re right Ron…” And that was the moment that Harry was certain Hermione had lost it. “They’re trading shifts. One moves and another faces us. Harry…what did you say to Riddle?”_ _

__A plain grey moth fluttered behind Ron, “I hope he mentioned the enchanted snowballs.” Ron laughed as he sat forward and sighed bitterly, “I miss Fred and George….”_ _

__Hermione placed a hand on Ron’s shoulder, “We have to be careful at all times. We could have-“ She paused before dropping her voice, “we could have ruined the future! We can’t let any knowledge out around anyone, including Dumbledore, in anyway. I know Harry can be daft, but he wouldn’t let anything slip.”_ _

__Harry turned his head to his friends with a slight frown before silently nodding his head in agreement. "I didn't mention anything important." He glanced up at Ron’s long hair, spotting the grey moth resting on his head._ _

__

__“From now on we have to be on guard.” Ron mumbled, “Constant vigilance!” He raised his glass to his friends whose sour mood slowly melted. “We’ll be home before you know it. We’ve faced a Cerberus! We faced a Dragon! We faced an Umbridge for Merlin’s sake! I am certain we could take on a teenager with a superiority issue.” He downed his drink as Hermione slow-clapped, shaking her head in amusement before she turned to Harry._ _

__“At the very least, you should eat something. It’ll be no use trying to mend broken clocks on an empty stomach.” She turned back to her plate, “No matter how lost our appetite.”_ _

__Harry nodded, the pain still present behind his eyes, he decided to look around for the blue butterfly. He looked around the great hall hoping to find the tiny insect. He looked over the teachers table, Slughorn was merrily chirping away to Madam Anand who looked eager to return to the solitary of her office. Dumbledore was munching on a bowl of liquorice snakes as he spoke with Dippet. No butterflies were in sight. He sighed into his palm before looking up to the enchanted ceiling, wondering if he’d spot the blue monarch amongst the night stars. He found the sky empty before turning down the Slytherin table and found the Monarch resting on the Marvolo ring. Crimson met gold and Harry spotted the fangs within Riddle’s smile as he raised his glass to Harry._ _

__Harry simply reached out towards beef stew, “Something tells me our wonderful Slytherins would never let the new blood enter the pit so easily.” For the moment, Harry only had to worry about desert._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I'm baaaaaaaaack  
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, i really hope you enjoyed it.  
> 


	6. To the Dungeon with You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years :)

If one was to ever wonder how it felt, to have a meal while a clockwork of people traded shifts to watch your movements, then it could simply be described as; Tense.

The trio were fell into a heavy silence as they dined, the company of the friendly snake known as Selwyn felt poisoned. None the less, she didn’t appear put off by their sudden coldness. Now they resembled the other war-students, shoulders slumped and the coat of misery hanging over them.

Except Ron.

Ron was in high spirits compared to Hermione and Harry.

The latter of which, felt as though he had unwittingly created a new tundra for his friends to navigate. He had forgotten his own luck when he had decided to be friendly to his neighbor. However there was a glimmer of hope as now that Riddle was aware of their existence, the road to becoming the Slytherin Outcasts seemed clearer. The feeling of guilt bubbled alongside the aches of pain behind his eyes.

Hermione was mentally reciting the ingredients needed for the _‘Forgetfulness Potion’ _,__ as she already planned on using it on Riddle’s minions. She knew it wouldn’t be hard to spike their drinks, the Slytherins would feel at ease at their table. It seemed to be a simple solution. Simply make them forget whatever the reason was for them to be watching the three strange friends. Perhaps even forget the trio all together…

The only downside to this plan was the fact that the potion itself would take away an unknown amount of memories. This meant there was a very high chance of messing up the timeline even further. However until they could come up with a better solution, ‘Alzheimer’s in a bottle’ was the go to.

Sunrises look better than Sunsets at the present time. Ron decided the moment he found out he was in 1945, that he would look to the brighter side, be it for the sake of his friends or his own sanity. Navigating the snake pit was going to be a challenge. He knew he would have been at ease with the lions or even the badgers, but he couldn’t let his friends face the fangs alone.

Soon the feast was over. Headmaster Dippet stood and sent off the students, wishing everyone a good and uneventful year. The wording confused some students but they shrugged it off as they turned to their friends and began making their way out of the hall. The trio sat still and weary.

Emily however rose with a calm smile, “Ready?” she neatened her robes and clasped her hands in front of her. “I did plan on walking you three to the common room before Riddle asked. I doubt you lot would have enjoyed walking with the 1st years.” She laughed airily as she patiently waited for them.

Hermione sighed before raising herself up, “I did wonder what a common room within a dungeon would look like. Hogwarts a history can only do so much.” She dawned a tired smile, making idle conversation. Ron wore a thoughtful look as he wondered if he should pay a visit to the kitchens later to fetch something for Harry. In his book, Harry hadn’t eaten enough.

"Not to worry, we learned to hide the whips from the new students." Selwyn grinned,

Harry looked confused as an ensemble of green robes made their way towards them.

“Oh my, Miss Selwyn, what a pleasure it is to see you making our senior first years feel welcome. Please make sure they try the Moonberries, they are freshly picked of course, sent from my dear cousin in Russia.” Slughorn preened before nodding to the students that were sending the trio curious looks. Harry grimaced as he realized Slughorn didn’t plan on letting something as trivial as ‘time altering probability’ keep him from showing off his newest collection, even if it was only for other (albeit confused) students.

Selwyn nodded stiffly, her mood souring suddenly. Harry briefly wondered if mood swings were a Slytherin trait.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I shall meet you three in the common room soon. I often like to make it a yearly race to see who would get there first, the first years or I.” He babbled happily before making his way through the field of students, greeting the familiar crowd merrily.

“How is it that man can have a whole conversation without anyone else saying anything?” Ron muttered as he stood beside Hermione. “Has he really always been like this?” He asked Emily as he gave a hand to Harry.

“Just wait till you hear about his little club.” Selwyn hummed as she watched Harry stand on shaky legs. “If you wish, we could stop by the hospital-wing. I can show you the way to the common room after.”

Harry gritted his teeth, “I’m fine.” He said, clearly not fine as he grasped Ron’s shoulder for balance.

“Are you sure Harry? Is it the…”She glanced to Selwyn who was politely studying Harry with concern, “…Wrack…spurts?” She sighed as though it pained her to say. Soon Ron began laughing into his robe’s sleeves, garnering the attention of the remaining students within the Hall.

“What?” was all that Harry said before he remembered, “Oh! Yeah probably. That must be it.” He nodded before turning to the unimpressed look on Selwyn’s face, “Wrackspurts.” He smiled weakly. “Show up at the worst time.” Ron had now begun cackling as he leaned onto the wall for support.

“I’m sure…”She replied as she began making her way to the entrance of the great hall. Hermione lightly hit Ron’s chest, causing him to snort at her before he began leading Harry after the two girls.

The corridors of Hogwarts were lit with a warm glow that Harry had long forgotten. Students were bustling to and fro, excited to be surrounded by magic and their friends, The trio paused as a train of Ravenclaw first years pushed past them, all eagerly trying to hear the soft words of their guiding prefect.

“I know Dippet is the one who escorts the war students on the tour of Hogwarts, so I’ll skip the whole Hogwarts magic stairs speech.” Selwyn announced as she spotted the faraway look in Hermione’s eye.

The look of awe on the children’s faces as they took in Hogwarts had awoken old memories within Hermione. However the feeling was tainted; she couldn’t tell if it was her past memory or a strangers.

“The real magic is how no one has missed any of those steps.” Ron shrugged with his free shoulder as he looked to the ever changing staircases with sentimental eyes.

“Emily,” Harry began as he rubbed his eyes, “what’s on the third floor?” Three pairs of eyes settled on a confused Selwyn.

“Just old classrooms and storerooms…why?”

“Oh just curiosity.” Harry waved her off.

Hermione fell into step with Emily, conversing about what subjects the old classrooms were used for.

Ron leaned down to Harry, “I’m surprised the Chimera isn’t nesting on that floor.”

Harry’s laugh was quiet as he added, “I think they keep it down by the Quidditch field. It enjoys the commentary.” They broke off into laughter before they realized Selwyn had led them down the magical staircase.

“Hold on.” Harry called out, “Isn’t the Dungeons the other way?” He quickly tightened his grasp on Ron as the staircase began to move.

A few steps below, Emily looked up, “Did you think there was only one way to get to the Common Room?” She smiled, “I wonder what you thought all these corridors were for then?” She laughed into her hand as realization settled onto Harry. “Besides I want us to get there before the first years. I think you lot like Riddle as much as the Gryffindor’s.” She swept her hair over her shoulders, not seeing the confused look on Harry’s face.

They quickly began traversing the steps, pushing past the younger years who rushed to catch the stairs with their friends before it changed. “This way is slightly quicker compared to the open corridors, plus the only foot-traffic down here is mostly Slytherin. It’s a good way to avoid the other house’s bullies.” She combed through her hair with her fingers, “Oh! That reminds me. If you ever see a student in trouble, do try to intervene. Especially the younger years.”

“Is that one of the House Rules?” Hermione asked quietly as they stepped off onto a platform and waited for the stairs, “I never imagined Slytherin to be one for…heroics?”

“Oh, it’s a personal rule I thought I’d share.” They stepped onto the staircase, “There’s nothing wrong with being kind.”

A comfortable silence settled onto the group as the students lessened and the air grew damp and the staircases ceased. Hermione looked to the walls and saw that the portraits were empty. The golden candles were traded for green lamps as the walls grew darker as they stepped to the ground floor.

Four archways were located on each wall surrounding the staircase, they diligently followed Emily, wondering where the others led to. Harry had never seen this part of the castle on the Marauder's map. Then again, he doubted his father, nor his friends had any reason to come down here.

Within the corridor, windows of inky blackness littered their path, it wasn’t before long that Hermione realized they were looking out into the lake.

The air felt cold and slightly numbing, causing Harry to pull his robes tighter. The icy air easing the pain within his skull.

Selwyn looked over her shoulder, “Harry, I have a question for you, if you don’t mind that is.” She announced, causing Ron and Hermione to tense as Harry said,

“Sure, go ahead,”

“I noticed something during the feast, and I didn’t know how to bring it up…I felt it wasn’t my place but it was too strange to toss away.”

Hermione pulled out her wand, and hid it from view, deciding the “Forgetful potion” was too passive.

“I didn’t mean to ask him about the ring! I was just trying to be nice!” Harry stated as his headache resurfaced with the sound of Emily’s amusement.

“I didn’t mean that.” She took a right and led them up an incline, she smiled over her shoulder, “I meant the part when he hissed at you.”

Silence fell over the group.

Ron’s wide eyes met Hermione’s stunned eyes as they looked to Harry’s confused ones.

“Oh.” Was what he said, “He hissed…” He shook his head silently at his friends, Hermione pursing her lips as she wondered how they had missed that.

“I didn’t notice he hissed…” Hermione announced as she committed the new route and knowledge to memory.

“Yes…when he was saying his farewell and well wishes. The saint of Slytherin that one.” Emily rolled her eyes before she turned to her left, leading the trio into a corridor. “I was impressed that you didn’t react at all. I’m sure that put a dent in Riddle’s attitude.” She beamed. “Did you already know he was a Parselmouth?” She asked politely.

A brown moth crawled up her back as Harry replied, “Something like that.”

Emily said nothing more on the topic as they came upon the common room entrance. “Dippet explained the passwords, correct? Slytherins password changes every two week however, to keep the mysterious aura and whatnot. Make sure you check the noticeboard for the new one, it would be embarrassing to ask a younger year and I doubt any seventh years would be willing to help.”

“Well how are you getting us in then?” Harry asked, shivering slightly.

Selwyn grinned before whispering, “Moonberries.” The door swung open with a gulp of warm air enveloping them. “You three need to look at things a bit more closely if you’re going to survive our last year.” She swept her arm towards the entrance.

Hermione was the first to step in with Emily, “Not all the Slytherins are as nice as you are, I take it?”

She entered behind Hermione, “Oh no, they’re all a bunch of-DUCKS!”

“Pardon me!?”

She grabbed Hermione’s head and Harry’s arm, and pulled them to the ground as Ron hid behind the wall, wand out as projectiles were launched at them.

A series of paper ducklings quacked and flew in the corridor, pecking at one another before a group of third years jumped over the crouching students with a series of half meant apologies.

A brown and weathered paper duckling settled in the tufts of Hermione’s hair. The group stood, half stunned and half amused as they took in the Slytherin common room.

  
The air was warm and alive due to the fireplaces scattered about. Green lamps surrounded the dark brick walls, highlighting the empty blackness the windows held. Ornamental snakes of silver were elegantly placed. It was slightly different to how Harry and Ron remembered. For one, there were more students lounging freely on the leather sofas, the younger years were playing different games in the dark corners of the room, full of mirth and life.

Maybe this was all a joke after all…

“Now, as fun as that was, Slughorn is already here and I rather be reading in my bed. It was wonderful to meet you three, I hope everything goes smoothly for you lot.” And with that she was bounding up a set of spiral stairs.

Hermione looked around the room, noticing the group that watched them from earlier were in the darkest section of the dunge-common room. They hadn’t spotted the trio yet but Slughorn had, and thus left his audience as he bounded towards them.

Ron spotted the brown paper duckling on Hermione’s hair and raised a hand towards it.

_Quack_

  
“Oh don’t be like that.”

  
_Quack_.

  
“Come on now, your friends are gone and we have to close the door before some snake tries to lecture us.”

_Quack!_

  
Ron yelped as the duck snapped at his hand, pinching his fingers. The Slytherin made duck didn’t appreciate the insult.

“You do have a way with wildlife Ronald.”

“Oh shut it Harry.”

Hermione snickered at the duo before raising a flat palm for the duck to settle upon.

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite Clockmakers.” Slughorn smiled at his own joke that just confused the trio, “I would love to introduce you to some of my best students. I saw you three already met dear Tom, but I wanted to know what you thought of Abra-“

“Professor, I don’t mean to be rude. But I think the influx of magic that arrived with the students has had an effect of us.” Hermione lied, knowing the three of them did not wish to be swept in a flush of pseudo fortune-telling. “Would you be so kind as to show us to the dormitories? I’m sure we’d enjoy your tour of the common room when we’re feeling better.” She finished politely, hoping it would work.

Hook, line and Sinker.

“Oh heavens! You’re absolutely right. Please forgive my arrogance, I didn’t even think of your health. Please, if you three ever feel unwell, even during a class, let me know and I shall allow you to leave, now please follow me.” He began leading them up the spiral staircase, unaware of the grins on Harry and Ron’s face.

“Really?” Harry asked, full of hope at the thought of being able to skip Slughorn’s class with permission.

“Oh, of course my dear boy.” Slughorn turned back, “Any work you miss out will become homework.” He smiled jovially as their faces fell.

“Brilliant.” Harry deadpanned as Hermione laughed.

“Even though this isn’t perhaps your time period, knowledge is strength. Learn well and be wise. You never know when you might need to chat with good old Felix.” Slughorn patted his robes, a light clinking sounded. “And now, here we are.” He motioned to the little sitting area in front of them. Two hallways were across each other.

“Boy’s to the left, and girls to the right. Miss Granger, first door on your left. Mr Williams and Mr Mortimer, second door on your right.” He looked down at the sound of soft patter, “Oh look at that, Miss Granger you’ve already found another friend in Slytherin.” Slughorn chuckled at the paper duck that was walking upon Hermione’s palm. “Goodnight children, I shall see you for potions bright and early.” He departed down the stairs, content that his newest additions were happy.

“Well then…” Ron rubbed the nape of his neck, “Guess we’ll see you in the morning?”

“It’s strange isn’t it? Going back to classes?” Hermione petted the duckling.

“I can’t believe they expect us to learn.” Harry muttered, as he pushed his hands through his hair.

“Who knows, maybe something can help us get back home.” Ron mumbled as he stared at the ground.

A silence surrounded the group for a moment before they said goodnight and made their way to their rooms.

“I think it’s a made of bones.” Ron stated as they walked down the corridor.

“What if it’s shaped like a snake?”

“How are you supposed to sleep in it then?”

“In the middle of the coils maybe?” Harry opened the door to their room, “At least Gryffindor didn’t have lion statues everywhere?”

The room was simple yet grand. The theme of green and silver was clear as the Slytherin coat of arms was at the center of the room, in the middle of two black windows. There were two empty beds, devoid of any signs of living, besides two old, worn trunks at their base. Across, was another bed that was clearly lived in. The clothes scattered about the floor, a broom stick was balancing dead center of the mattress as blankets were strung up to create a makeshift divide.  
Someone clearly wanted them to know which side was theirs.

“At least we get beds.” Ron huffed as he closed the door, “Look at all the green Harry, you see it too don’t you? It’s like they’re addicted to it”

“Sadly, I am simply blind Ron, not color-blind,” Harry jumped across the closest (empty) bed, not caring if it was his or Ron’s. He briefly wondered if Hermione’s lie was actually true, or was it the silent voice causing his fatigue. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if it was Riddle’s fault at this point.

Bang!

Ron jumped to Harry’s side, wands raised.

The door slammed open as a tall figure entered. Thick black hair fell to his shoulders, his tie undone and shirt untucked. Harry’s eyes widened at the laugh-lines around his mouth. Confusion laced the figure’s grey eyes as he stared at the two boys, “What are you doing here?”

“Sirius?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Have a safe and happy year :)


	7. Giggles of Gelos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pushes huge boulder that was blocking the hermit cave*  
> Would you look at that?! It was a writers Block!  
> Get...get it? cause its a block...  
> Aight enjoy the chapter OO

  
Hermione sighed as she lit the fireplace, she was mesmerized by the beauty of the empty common room. The morning sun filtered through the water, casting a calm green hue of light to warm the ever cold room. The grand windows let in the most light, coating the Wizards Chess set below it with a soft glow. Silver snakes adorned the walls, warming themselves under the dimmed green lamps. The cackling of wood, the only song within the pleasant silence.

It isn’t that bad down here, during the day that is. Having a view of the underwater world almost seems worth living in the dungeons…

None of the other students were up yet. Then again, the other students didn’t have trouble falling asleep with plaguing memories. Hermione sighed again as she sank into the couch, staring at dancing flames. The saddest part, is some of the memories were happy. So full of joy that she couldn’t bring herself to hate them. The parts that hurt most, often featured the faces of her parents. She sniffed and rubbed harshly at her grey eye.

At least Harry nor Ron was experiencing any post-time symptoms…

She pulled out a book that she had ‘borrowed’ from the library titled: ‘ _The many faces of Clocks by Natal Tena_ , hoping it would provide some understanding of their dilemma.

_“The faces we wear, are often the ones exposed to the world. Our faces change in accordance to those around us. Clocks however are much simpler then wizards, their faces may never change but they often tell us much. The face of a clock can let one know whether it’s the craft of a wizard or the scrap of a muggle.”_

Hermione raised a brow and huffed.

_“The face also showcases the type of magic it has been created with. Not all clocks tell time, some sprout gloves that can pull your nose if you look too close. Others scream if they see a robber and others are ambidextrous. Some grow new hands while others have none. To investigate the magic within your clock, one must first admire the face-"_

Hermione tensed, her eyes glued to the page as she watched her peripheral vision. Someone sat down beside her with a loud yawn. 

“You’d think being thrown back in time means we’d get more time to sleep.” Ron yawned again, stretching as he pushed back his long hair. Hermione looked to his tired face with a small grin.

“As dire as our circumstances, I think it’s fascinating. I doubt the time turner rules apply when you don’t exist yet.” She bookmarked her page and settled the book within her bag. “I admit, it is strange to see you awake this early before classes. Excited are we?”

“Yeah well, surrounded by snakes tends to keep some of us from well deserved rest.” Ron yawned, settling into the sofa. “How was your first night then?” He sighed before leaning closer to the fire, “bet it was nothing like ours.”

“Emily was kind enough to indulge me with the intricate knowledge of…” Hermione looked over her shoulder to find the common room indeed empty, Ron’s interest peaked as he imagined what secrets he was about to learn. “...gossip.” She snorted at the disappointment on Ron's face.“Emily was kind enough to placate our room-mates prejudices before I could arrive...” She tucked her hair back, “…Leaving the phantom slugs to writher in their mattresses. Poor things…”

“The girls?”

“No, the slugs.”

“Yeah well, that sounds like a field of poppy’s compared to Harry and I’s night.” 

“Did you two find a grimoire without me?” Hermione crossed her arms and she leaned against Ron’s arm, the cold fading away.  
.  
“Oh-no, no not that you see.” Ron’s red face froze as he stared at the fireplace, “Our new roommate was quite the shock to say the least.”

**OoooOOoooO**

  
“Sirius?!” Harry's gold and green eyes were wide with shock as he looked at an (albeit younger) Sirius Black.

“I try not to be, honestly speaking.” The tall man leaned against the doorframe, grey eyes inspecting the strangers in his room. “You two are war-students aren’t you? You got that look in your eyes. That and a very mismatched colour pallet.” 

The boy’s jaws were slack as they stared at the stranger.

The student smiled, “I understand, its alrighty, not everyone gets a view like this, for free.” That seemed to bring them down to the magical realm as they clamped their jaws shut. Both faces tinged red. He crossed his arms, asking “Just why are you here then?”

“To get our magical education.” Harry chirped, his face mute yet eyes were shining with emotions flickering and changing, “This is a magical school after all, unless someone lied to us.”

The student snorted, “Touché old man, touché.” as he sauntered into the room. 

Harry looked to Ron with a questioning look as he muttered, “Old man?” The latter of which only shrugged back.

“Do the odd strangers in my room have a name?” The Sirius look-alike grabbed the balancing broom off the mattress and leaned against it, facing the duo.

“Ron.” He stated simply as he put his wand away. 

“Harry.” He introduced himself, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. “Your turn?”

The man grinned and leaned all his weight onto the broomstick causing it to fall forward, letting it hover as he looked the duo in the eye. “Orion Black, at your wonderful service.” Disappointment flooded Harry, however he felt himself unsurprised.

“Expecting someone else?” He twisted his head owlishly, wondering why the somber mood settled so quick with his presence.

“Something like that.” Harry rubbed his eyes as Ron settled at the base of his bed.

“You remind us of someone, that’s all really. We didn’t mean to seem rude or anything.” Ron crossed his legs, resting his head on the palm of his hands, “Then again, you didn’t exactly seem over the moon about seeing us now did you?”

Orion smiled as he studied the flooring, “Yes, I forgot about the others.” He stood back up and made his way to his trunk, “Thought you two were lost at first before I remembered.” He placed his broom within his trunk and began searching for something.

“Remembered what?” Harry’s tired voice called out as he dropped his heavy head onto the soft pillow. His headache spiked as the disembodied voice began cackling.

“Remembered that they died.” An awkward silence filled the air, alongside the rattling of Orion’s trunk. Ron looked over his shoulder to Harry wondering what they were supposed to do now. “Jelly bean?” Orion held out a box of Bernie Botts jellybeans to the duo.

Ron decided to take a few, “So…what’s the worst flavour you had?” He popped the sweet into his mouth as raspberry filling erupted.

Orion closed his trunk with a thoughtful huff, “You know I once had a ‘Moss oak’ bean but no one believes me. The real question is how Bertie knows what Mossy oak would even taste like-"

**OoooOOoooO**

“And he spent the rest of the night talking about beans. Harry fell asleep long before he mentioned the burned bubblegum bean that he was certain was a piece of leathery shoes."

“Sirius Black's father, your new roommate, spent the night talking about Jelly Beans?” She looked up to Ron’s purple eye and erupted into laughter again, “I don’t think any seer could have guessed this part of our lives. No matter how much ‘divinity!’ ”

She settled back against Ron’s arm, staring at the fire. Students had begun filling up the Common Room, paying them no mind as they lit the other fireplaces to warm the room. 

Many first years were running into the common room, excitement fueling them as they looked forward to their first day of magical class. It was easy to spot the muggle-borns, they were just as excited, yet they pertained an aura of relief. Perhaps from being away from their war and finally feeling safe.

They paused their stampede as a tiny brown paper duckling floated past them. A few brave snakes followed the duckling and watched as it began to peck Ron away from Hermione, causing the children to erupt into a fit of giggles.

“Still folding and flying I see?” Ron asked the duckling as it settled onto Hermione’s lap. 

Hermione looked up to the curious students and pulled out her wand, “Avis" She called out as a flock of blue, red and yellow birds flew from her wand. The children’s faces were of awe and glee as they watched the birds twist and soar through the common room.

“We'll get to learn that!?” A young child called out, their eyes glued to the creatures.

“Eventually, yes.” She answered before bringing the flock above the crowd of first years. “And you will learn to make them disappear.” She flicked her wand, causing the birds to dissipate into a poof of sparkles that fell to the students below.

A second past before many of them began pulling out their textbooks or running to older students, eager to figure out which lesson they would learn to conjure birds.

“They look like Ravens rather than Snakes.” Ron muttered, scowling at the paper duckling that was sleeping on Hermione’s lap. 

“And here I thought we were keeping a low profile.” Harry’s sudden voice made the duo jump. The chosen one smiling tiredly as he leaned on the armrest of their sofa. “I think you just intimidated the Slytherins, Mione’.” 

He looked over his shoulder to the pockets of students, many of which had a curious eye on the trio.

“Morning Harry,” Hermione’s smile faulted as she spotted the bags beneath his eyes. “It was worth it, I inspired those little snakes to study and work on their magic.”

“Or you just inspired them to try a spell that’s well above their level, making it look easy.” Harry crossed his arms as he settled himself onto the armrest, loosening his tie.

“Just inspired the enemy, she did.” Ron mumbled, jumping as Hermione pinched him.

“Speaking of, I never expected the Slytherins to be so…normal?” Harry looked around the room, students were looking though their book bags, ensuring they had their textbooks, or neatening their uniforms. Some were watching an early round of Wizards Chess. Many of the first years were lined up by the entrance. Groups of friends were slowly forming as they waited for one another, laughing and joking.

Slowly but surely the school awakened.

“I thought they’d be hexing one another honestly.” Ron rubbed at his purple eye, Hermione immediately swatting his hand to stop him. “I don’t plan on joining whatever grades rivalry they have in here. I imagine they duel privately for who’s the top of the class.” 

Hermione petted the sleeping duckling as she wondered about her grades. She couldn’t **not** apply herself, but she also had to research time travel…but she couldn’t not try.

“I doubt Dumbledore would let us off. Even if we tried bowling again. I wonder what the other teachers are like.” Harry propped his head onto his palm as Hermione hummed.

“Why can’t we just hide in the library and read about clockwork and undiscovered magic?” Ron sighed into his hands, “It’ll be a lot more helpful then going back to Slughorn.”

“Ready to go then?” Harry wrung his hands, “or do we have to kiss Riddle’s shoes before we’re allowed to leave?” They began to laugh amongst themselves-

“Not necessarily, if it’s your personal choice however, I’m sure we can arrange something.” Riddle’s sudden voice called out behind Harry, causing him to jolt and fall across Ron and Hermione. The paper duckling cradled in the air upon Hermione’s palm.

_Quack?_

“You know…” Harry began as he twisted himself up from his friend’s laps, “It’s rude to butt into others conversations.” He hoisted himself back onto the armrest, mood souring immediately. Ron kept a hold of Harry’s robes, just in case he decided to go any further,

“Did you know it’s rude to talk about others when they’re not here?” Riddle answered setting his robes over the couch. 

“Seems like you were here for awhile actually.” Harry parried back, as Hermione looked over her shoulder, planning an escape route to the door if things went south.

Riddle grinned, amused as he buttoned his cuffs, “First of all, good morning, is the proper greeting. Secondly, you three disappeared last night before the first years could arrive. My friends were planning on welcoming you to Slytherin.”

Friends? Is that what he calls them? Harry’s grip tightened on the arm rest, a retort on the tip of his tongue-

“We’re settling in quite well.” Hermione’s factual voice answered, “As kind as your offer is, we’re fine with Emily being our guide.” She stood up and placed her wand within her robes, “however, thank you for the offer.” 

Riddle put on his robes before nodding, “Understandable, they can be intimidating at the best of times. However one of my duties as prefect is to check in on the war students. As much as you two do not enjoy my presence, I will have to ensure you’re **coping** with your new environment.” He neatened his robes, smiling as though he hadn’t insulted them.

“I think the first years are waiting for you?” Ron decided to chime in, “don’t you have to escorts them for the first few days?”

Riddle looked over to the first years, eagerly bouncing around the entrance, ready to start the day. Harry spotted the flicker of something akin to contempt within Riddle’s eye before it was snuffed. “Rightly said. I will check in on your three later in the course of the day.” And with that he was gone, greeting the first years with a smile as he led the children out of the common room

“It’s hard to believe they’d let the git be in charge of children. Dumbledore wasn’t joking when he said they love him around here.” Ron muttered, watching the common room growing with sleepy students.

Harry kept his eyes on the entrance door as Hermione sighed.

“Harry, no.” She grabbed her book bag from the sofa as Harry turned to her, confused.

“…What?”

“Don’t even think about it.” She led him by the elbow towards the entrance, leaving Ron to battle the paper duckling that had settled on his bag.

“I’m not thinking about anything!” He muttered, letting Hermione lead him. “I swear I haven’t done anything either.”

“For now. Remember what we’re here for,” She let him go as they made their way to the great hall, Ron following behind, carrying his bag to support the sleeping, content duckling. “Finding a way back to our time, Riddle isn’t our problem, Voldemort is. The less we interact, the better.”

Harry would be lying if the thought of killing Voldemort here and fixing their future problems, hadn’t ran through his mind several times. “What if we’re meant to interfere then? Who’s to say we haven’t caused our own future by just being here.” 

Hermione paused in thought as Ron groaned, “it’s too early to be discussing paradingles or whatever Hermione called them.”

They entered the great hall finding it mostly empty, beams of morning sun lighting up the room with the scent of breakfast lacing the air. 

Hermione had to physically stop Ron and Harry from walking towards the Gryffindor’s table and guided them to the end of the Slytherin’s. Harry spotted Riddle sitting near the first years, reading a book as the children around him hummed with excitement.

“By that logic, Dumbledore and Slughorn would already be aware we were to visit the past. Now Dumbledore wouldn’t mention it, Slughorn…Harry I doubt Slughorn would resist letting it be known he’s met time travellers.” Hermione explained as she gathered her plate. “Rules would be thrown out the window.”

“Yeah, an unbreakable vow is the only thing that’d keep him from opening his yapper.” Ron muttered as he tossed the paper duckling away only to have it fly back immediately.

Harry buttered his toast as he nodded, “What if we did just that, what if we bound him or we obliviated them when we left? That’s why they never mentioned it.” 

Hermione tapped the table as she thought it over, “Mind magic is always risky…but if we need to, then we’ll use it. Whatever the means necessary.” 

Ron leaned forward towards the two, paper duckling swinging on his finger, trying to gnaw it off, “I'll be honest, I didn’t follow a single thing you two said. On the other hand, Harry mate, let’s not go taunting the evil dark wizards, no matter how young they are.” He laughed as Harry elbowed him before digging into his porridge.

Before they knew it, the hall filled with students, either quiet or rambunctious as they entered the hall with friends. It was easy to forget they had a war occurring here as well.

They knew Dumbledore would defeat Grindlewald eventually and the fall of Hitler would occur soon, however the possibility that their arrival could alter these events lingered in the back of their minds, whether they voiced it or not. One only needed to say the wrong thing, not knowing the mountains that would topple.

As the Slytherin table filled, Hermione noticed the serious looks adorning the older students. Gone were the jovial and gleeful children that fooled around in the haven of the common room. Here were the chipped masks worn on the battleground.

Soon enough their timetables floated over to them, Harry fighting the urge to fold the parchment into a plane and send it out the window. The knowledge that Hermione would be disappointed with this display, kept him from doing so.

**OoooOOoooO**

Entering the potions classroom felt the same as it would fifty nine years in the future. A tiny sense of apprehension with the air always slightly too warm. It was odd to enter with the Ravens…

 _“Choose wisely.”_ The androgynous voice whispered within Harry’s mind, causing him to trip and tumble into Orion, who promptly fell onto another student who reached for her friend who had grabbed the nearest cauldron that spilled a silvery liquid across the poor student.

“First years always explode their cauldrons and Seventh years drop one. At least this time it happened before class begun, oh to be young.” Slughorn sighed before vanishing the mess and cleaning the students’ robes with a flick of his wand. “Please do be careful of that space, that was an experimental one after all.” The student that was previously drenched in the liquid didn’t know how to react.

Harry accepted Hermione’s hand as he stood with an aching head. He began apologizing as he helped the other students up. Orion laid sprawled across the ground, feigning disaster worthy of Shakespeare as the other Slytherins stepped over his form before Ron moved forward to help him up.

Choose what wisely? Harry’s mind began flying laps as Hermione led him to a station. Was the voice trying to help him or kill him? A valid question considering his past. Was it to choose where he stood? Or where his station should be? 

His thoughts cut off as Orion hung his arms over Ron and Harry’s shoulders, “To think I was inches away from the enticing embrace of Death. Harry, sweet Harry, if you wish to kill me, you must be a little more creative.”

Harry sighed his apology, massaging his temples, willing the voice to leave him be. The class was awaiting Slughorn to return from the store cupboards and Harry hoped he could make it to the end of the lesson without any problem.

(He sometimes forgot his own luck.)

Orion hummed before he leaned onto Ron’s head and said, “You must be Hermione. Ron’s told me so much about you.” He smiled at her wide eyes while Ron sputtered,

“I didn’t-how did you even know she was Hermi-I didn’t tell him anything Mione'.” Ron raced through his words, struggling from Orion’s grasp.

“Oh Ron, don’t you remember, you mentioned her while you were with Morpheus. Come now Ron-Ron, we have nothing to hide here. We snakes have to shed their skin eventually.” He tapped the tip of Ron’s red nose with a grin.

Hermione hid her soft laughter while Ron elbowed Orion’s ribs “I do not talk in my sleep!” he muttered lowly, “and if I do, you shouldn’t be telling everyone.”

“My humblest apologies,” He unhooked himself from Ron and dubbed Harry his day-partner as he pulled him to the station across Ron and Hermione. “Wonder what he’d do if I mention his snoring…” He mumbled as Slughorn appeared.

Harry phased out his introductory speech. Perhaps he should have chosen Ron or Hermione to be his day partner. What if Orion had an effect on the days outcome? What if he caused the potion to explode! What if Harry summoned an interdimensional being! What if he killed the duck?! What if-

“Ah Tom! I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to.” Slughorn called out as Riddle entered the classroom.

“Apologies Professor, I had to escort a lost first year to Professor Merriweather.” He explained as he made his way to the station nearest to Slughorn, the only one without a partner. “I had succeeded in talking her out of writing the young lady a detention” He conversed calmly, ignoring the jealousy that brewed within the Raven’s eyes. 

Harry looked up from his thoughts, only to spot Hermione across him with a raised eyebrow. Ron spotted the look on her face and crossed his arms, mimicking her frown with the exception of the paper duckling nesting in his updo.

Harry shook his head with a slight laugh as he gazed at his browned textbook. Was there a choice at all? What if there was nothing to choose and the voice was playing games with him.

A light laugh tickled the back of his mind.

He leaned onto his elbows and dropped his head forward, hair shielding him from what he knew to be Slughorn’s observant gaze. Distantly he noted the professor’s jovial voice before he receded back to his thoughts as he felt time pass.

What was it talking about? Harry shook his head. How would it work? Voices hidden within your mind never means anything good. A sickeningly sweet scent filled his senses as he pondered. Is it all a trick? Is there any truth to the words? There wasn’t a butterfly in sight, was that even a sign in his case? The question now was whether it was a warning or a hint…

“Harry dearest, you look absolutely stunning, standing there with the flexibility of a statue, but please move your arse before Sluggy comes this way.” Orion hissed through his teeth as he crushed Sunflower seeds.

Harry looked up to spot Slughorn walking along his students, helping them with-Is that a live eel?

Harry quickly straightened up and looked over the classroom. To his surprise, the potions class was abuzz with noise. Students were currently in the company of many live eels, occupying their station space, however there were a few unlucky students. The soaked students were trying their best to contain the eels and found themselves being slapped or zapped by the slippery creatures.

As their attempts grew more extreme, so did the mirth of their friends. 

“Orion… what exactly are we making here?” Harry turned away from his station and crossed his arms as he watched a Slytherin get smacked by an oversized eel. His friends kneeling over at the sight. 

“Giggles of Gelos.” Hermione chimed as she stirred her cauldron, “Named after the Greek God of laughter. Once ingested the drinker experiences the euphoric rush of laughter, which lasts for approximately five minutes.” She recited as she stopped stirring and looked over Harry with concerned eyes. 

There was something off about her friend. Something was troubling him and she knew he wouldn’t share the load of his burden when he was already soaked in guilt. The only options left were to find out what was troubling Harry, or wait for him to come to them…which was as likely as finding a humble Niffler. Hermione stared at her cauldron, “Harry, are you feeling any better?”

“Brilliant.” He chimed, twisting the sleeves of his robes.

Yep Harry was just fine, for now. Hermione sighed.

“Professor Slughorn thought it would be best to begin our last year with a positive outlook.” She went back to mouthing her counts as Ron hesitantly dropped in his bowl of chopped lemur hearts. “Thank you Ron.” He beamed at the words, “Now would you mind extracting the eel mucous please?” His smile dropped at Orion’s snort.

A pink star-shaped cloud floated from their cauldron, which orbited around Harry’s head as he investigated the thick magenta liquid. The sweet scent filled his senses, eliciting a tiny sigh, calming his paranoid mind as he turned to Orion, “Rosewater?”

“Rose paste.” He corrected as he added the sunflower powder to the potion. “I got a lot done when you were speaking to Plato. Left me no choice but to wake you up when Slughorn started staring.” He began stirring the cauldron before he looked to Harry. “My dear Old man…” He began with a sweet smile.

“Oh no…” 

“What do you think is our final ingredient?” He laughed at Harry’s downtrodden look, causing more star clouds to rise.

“You want me to wrestle the eel don’t you?”

“If you would be so kind, considering all my labor.” Orion looked up to see Ron still trying to persuade Hermione that the eel was unnecessary.

“I couldn’t have been thinking for that long.” He scratched his chin as he mentally cursed the voice.

“You amaze me Harry, never before have I seen someone waste time by insulting themselves.” Orion sighed before he pulled out his wand and sent a light stinging hex at Ron, causing him to yelp and move (duck) behind Hermione. “Ronald, why don’t you and Harry act like Gryffindor’s and wrestle some eels? I am sure you two could manage that?”

Ron huffed and took the paper duckling from his hair and rested it upon Hermione’s. The latter of which smiled as she counted her stirs.

“Let’s get going then mate,” Ron hooked an arm over Harry as he led him to the storeroom, a moth settled on Harry’s robes “or else I might tell Slughorn that eel mucous becomes a rare ingredient just to see if he starts wrestling them himself…” 

“You really think Slughorn would do his own dirty work?” Harry laughed as he looked over his shoulder to spot the professor untangling a set of students from their eels “I think he’d make it the year’s main project. First student with a hundred vials gets an O!” He announced as he opened the storeroom door for a chuckling Ron who-

**_SPLASH!_ **

**_  
_ **

“Ron?”

Harry peered into the storeroom with concern, finding shelves and herbs of questionable origins, and devoid of any Weasley.

He looked down and spotted a rather large trunk which took up most of the room. Harry beamed as he peered into the trunk to find a large pool contained within cave walls, lit up by an artificial sun with a few eels swimming around a floating Ronald Weasley. Harry looked closer at the eels, finding them throwing off an array iridescent light, causing the pool below to appear as if it were a liquid rainbow. Kneeling down, he looked over his shoulder to the chaotic classroom to find the potion class wrestling their eels at nine in the morning with no concern.

“I love magic.” He grinned as he sat by the door, setting his legs on the rungs of the trunk ladder before calling out to Ron, “You’d make a terrible mermaid you know!”

“You’re the one who had gills once!” Ron snorted as he made his way to the ladder “You’d think I’d be surprised that Slughorn has a trunk of eels in his cupboard…” He twisted his hair, squeezing the salty water from it as Orion appeared behind Harry. “I’m just imagining mione's reaction really, if she saw…” Ron paused as the scene played out in his head before shivering.

“You know, half the class already has their eel slime.” Orion crossed his arms and tutted.

“Yeah, and the other half is still boxing their eels, I think we’re good on time, right Ron?” Harry leaned back against the doorframe, propping a leg up as Ron sent a chilly ‘Aguamenti’ at him. Harry chuckled as he began drying his glasses with the hem on his robes.

“You can play sirens and pirates later, the faster we get the slime, the faster we get to leave,” Orion yawned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Merlin knows I would dream of sleep.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to comment, before deciding not to. Instead he asked, “We can leave once we’re done?”

“Of course, but only with Potions, however Sluggy likes to catch his little gems before they can leave, torture really, but nap time is worth it. Unless you actually want to stay and chat with Sluggy I suppose?” Orion shrugged with a sigh as he turned to walk away, “First get us that eel before you make plans to gallivant around the castle. War-students…always so eager…”

“You know what that means Harry!?” Ron called out as he pulled out his wand, “We'd get to go to the library!”

Harry smiled and nodded back at Ron, “I think Mione’s rubbing off on you Ron.” He snorted at the red look on his friends face. 

“You know what I meant you git.” He looked down to the eels dancing through the water with a sigh. Their light bounced off his face as they began swimming directly at him, causing him to hop around the pool as he struggled to focus. He found himself against the cave wall as the eels gracefully wrapping themselves around his legs causing him to trip and fall into the water.

Ron found himself laughing at the eel’s antics before he finally regained his focus and swished his wand, “Wingardium Leviosa!”

Nothing happened.

He huffed, “Wingardium Leviosa!”

The eels continued swimming with unaware glee.

“I heard it’s pronounced-"

“Oh shut it Harry!

Harry threw his head back with laughter.

He put on his glasses to find Ron had given up on the old spell and had decided to jump a random eel. There was the Gryffindor spirit! Harry felt his heart lighten as he erupted with laughter.

 _“Don’t forget to choose”_ The sharp hiss of the voice strangled Harry’s mirth. Gloom curled into a ball and sank into the pit of his stomach. He felt himself sink with a huff. He looked down at the pool, finding the once gleaming water to have dimmed. Just what was Harry meant to choose?

“If you’re going to be a damper, I suggest you find yourself away from my potion please.”

Was that the voice? No, this one wasn’t in his head. Harry looked over his shoulder to find Tom Riddle calmly stirring his cauldron with a placid expression. “What?” was all he mustered as he pressed his temples?

Riddle rolled his eyes and shook his head, his mask lifting slightly as he huffed, “If you didn’t realize it earlier, we are currently dealing with Gelos giggles. Your foul mood swing is having a negative effect on my potion. If you could please sulk near one of the Raven’s poor excuses of a potion, Gelos and I would be much happier.” He finished with a calm smile.

Harry wrestled down the urge to retaliate, wondering briefly if this was the choice the voice was talking about. He sighed, “Err-thanks but I enjoy ruining potions, it’s quite the hobby of mine.” and leaned back onto the classroom floor, not caring about manners or social norms. The cool stone beneath him seemed to help ease the beating ache within his mind and that was all that mattered. Harry was aware that Riddle had stopped stirring his cauldron at this point.

“Mortimer?”

Who was the insane teen dark lord talking to now? Harry rubbed his eyes harshly. Was this another one of the cronies? He wondered if Slughorn was willing to forgive an impromptu battle within his classroom, even if it was for the sake of Time (which was definitely a prepared lie). Wait…wasn’t he Mortimer?

Harry opened his eyes and found the image of an upside-down Riddle standing above him with folded arms. “That was not a request, Mortimer.” Harry felt a slight joy, knowing he had caused Riddle’s unimpressed frown. Harry rubbed his eyes again, feeling a heavy wave of fatigue wash over his mind. He yawned unaware of Riddle clenching his Jaw above him.

“I thought it would take more than a day before you dropped the act Riddle,” Harry began, causing Riddle’s anger to dissipate into curiosity. “And all it took was moping near your potion.” Harry sighed as he turned his head to the rest of the potions class who were focused on Slughorn, who was trapped by three eels with the paper duckling jumping on his head. 

Ah, so that’s why the bugger's mask is off.

The odd sight of his teacher brought no mirth to Harry who sat back up, disregarding Riddle with a flick of his hand, “Once we’ve picked an eel, we’ll be out of your scales.” Harry swore the snickering voice within his mind. “Isn’t that right Ron?!” He called out and looked into the pool below.

Ron was drenched, his long hair tangled and knotted as the eels raced around him splashing water at him from all directions. Harry swore he spotted one of the eels grinning. Ron hadn’t heard Harry as he launched himself upon the nearest eel.

“You do know you don’t need the eel.” Riddle stated as he glanced down at Ron’s Neanderthal antics. He rolled his eyes at the sight of a small grin on Harry’s face. War-students…pathetic.

Harry wondered if he was meant to choose how he would answer. “If we didn’t need the eel, then why is Slughorn losing to one right now?” He looked up at Riddle, finding the guise of ‘perfect head boy’ staring back at him with a calm smile.

Riddle tilted his head and clasped his hands behind his back. He kept an even gaze with Harry, who felt anger melt away his fatigue.

“You aren’t the most observant person…are you Mortimer?” Tom asked with an amused grin as turned to look over his classmates.

Harry leaned back against the doorframe, propping a knee up, convinced that the choice the voice spoke of was whether or not to Hex a dark lord on a fine Monday morning. “You are the most annoying person, aren’t you Riddle?”

“Well, one must always try their best.” Riddle looked back with amused red eyes that Harry had a hard time deciphering as real or not.

Harry opened his mouth to comment before a heavy mass landed on his lap, causing him to jump. Harry gasped as he locked eyes with a large grinning eel. Harry gaped as the creature wrapped its tail around his neck and pulled him down into a slithery hug.

In the background, Harry noted someone laughing as he struggled to throw off the eel’s coils. He cursed the voice for the tenth time that day. “Blimey Harry, I said catch the eel, not kiss the bugger now did I?” Ron’s muffled voice called out as he unhooked the eel from his poor friend.

Ron snorted as he leaned against the trunk ladder, looking at Harry’s hair sticking up in all directions as he caught his breath, “I take it we aren’t sharing the eel?” He asked with a hopeful look as Ron stepped over him, slinging the eel over his shoulder.

Harry noted the laughter seemed to grow.

“Not today mate.” Ron snorted as the eel wrapped itself around his soaked torso. “What can I say, I have a way with animals, isn’t that right Harry?” He asked with a full grin.

“Ha” Harry shook his head and laughed softly. As Ron walked away he felt the smile slide off his face as realization dawned on him. That laugh came up again, causing Harry to pause as he questioned the voice for the reason. He received no answer but realized that the laughter was real. The laughter was from a real person. Suddenly it all clicked as Harry gently knocked his head against the doorframe and turned to the nearest workstation.

Riddle’s laughter was now soft and muffled as he chuckled into his hand. A series of pink Saturn’s and purple moons danced around his head, the little clouds rising more and more the longer he laughed.

It was strange to witness Tom Riddle laugh, It felt akin to finding a singing frog. However Riddle’s laugh felt like poisoned honey compared to Voldemorts harsh cackle. Either way, Harry found himself equally annoyed.

Harry tried combing his hair with his hands to no avail, writing off Riddle’s amusement as he began to ponder whether or not he should climb into the trunk. The levitation charm was a good bet as well. Perhaps he could Accio the eel? But…it was clear these weren’t normal eels, there was a high chance the eel would smack harry the minute it landed and that would make Riddle laugh his irritating laugh again and Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

“Something funny Riddle?” Harry bit his tongue after, realizing he was baited as Riddle straightened, still chuckling.

“It’s just-“ Riddle broke off into another soft laugh. The cloudy planets and moons spun faster around him as he made his way to Harry and kneeled. “You were so hopeful…that you two could share the eel…and to see it wiped off so quickly.” Riddle shook his head as the laughter bubbled up again, ignoring Harry’s raised eyebrow.

Of course Voldemort would find hopelessness funny…

Riddle’s laughter slowed but the amused smile stayed as he looked over Harry’s wild hair. Harry leaned back, clasping a hand around his wand. As he was ready to threaten Riddle, he spotted a shadow walk behind Ridd-

“What a strange scar…” Riddle murmured, lifting a hand.

“What?” 

One moment Riddle was prodding at Harry’s scar. The next, Harry found himself submerged under icy water, iridescent eels swimming around him. Harry sat up with a gasp and looked up with anger flickering in his Gold and Green eyes. Riddle stood at the doorway with a large grin, his chest rising and falling with silent mirth. “I must thank you Harry…I had no idea how I was going to find genuine joy for the potion, without the eel that is.” Riddle crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as Harry tried to stand. Suddenly an eel launched itself at Harry, settling onto his submerged lap and snuggled into the angered wizard, trapping him further. This sight seemed to amuse Riddle as he muffled his laughter behind his hands.

So…the bugger wanted to laugh did he…

Harry whisper-yelled, “Titillando!” just in case Slughorn was near. He watched with narrow eyes as Riddle produced a wandless ‘Protego’. The tickling-hex bouncing off the shield like a ball of yarn. Riddle sighed as he straightened up.

“You’ll have to try harder than that if you plan to duel me, Harry and work on your awareness. I suggest you return to the land of the dry soon.” Riddle neatened his robes, “You don’t really need the eel after all, do you?” and with that Tom Riddle left the doorway and yet Harry’s anger stayed and marinated.

He began to think. The voice in his head silent. Absent-mindedly, he began petting the eel, who snuggled further into his lap. A few moments passed before Harry decided what he was going to do. He nodded to himself as he lifted the eel off him. He made his way to the ladder and petted the saddened eel one last time. He stepped out of the storeroom and saw the bed of eels had gathered below. He waved goodbye to the creatures, feeling slightly bad for leaving so soon. The feeling left as the large eels below splashed at the water that soaked Harry further.

He sighed as he truly wondered whether the wheezy laughter he heard from the trunk belonged to the eels. He didn’t even know that the eels could laugh…

Harry dripped back to his work station, some students were bottling their potions but many others were still fighting their eels. He wiped the water droplets from his face as he was silently grateful that the eels hadn’t zapped him nor Ron.

He sat down on the stool beside Hermione with a wet plop. Her eyes flickered to Harry, jumped back to Ron bear hugging his eel and back to Harry before she let out a hearty laugh. A track of Purple Jupiters and pink asteroids orbited her head.

“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry.” She snorted as Harry leaned onto the table, resting his head on his palm. Hermione saw the look on his face and tried her hardest not to laugh again. Instead she pushed back Harry’s wet hair, slicking it back as much as possible, “Why didn’t you Accio the eel Harry?” She laughed softly as she picked up Harry’s skewed glasses and settled them on his face.

Ah, so that’s why Mione’ was laughing…

“Let’s get you dry then.” She smiled as she produced the hot air charm, and walked around Harry, all while gracing an amused smile. Harry looked up and spotted Riddle handing Slughorn his vial.

“We didn’t need the eel did we?” Harry asked, his voice low, so as to not dampen Ron’s spirits after retrieving the eel. Orion returned to their work station, cackling with a blue dipper and pink comets swirling around him.

“No, no we didn’t” Hermione whispered back, “All we needed was genuine joy. I thought the eel wrestling would lift you and Ron’s spirits, to be fair.” Harry saw the genuine smile on her face and couldn’t be angry with her, Orion however…

“You could have at least given me a hint.” He hissed at Orion, who tossed his head back with a merry laugh.

“Harry, sweet Harry, I only know you for five conscious hours and I already foresee, I could give you the solution and you would still ask me what the problem is.” Orion smiled as he leaned over and knocked the vial lightly against Harry’s head, “Besides, I thought you were enjoying your time with Riddle.” He grinned as Harry’s frown deepened.

Hermione immediately caught on and asked, “Are you alright Harry?”

He nodded, tapping his fingers against the wood, “I will be.” He smiled before nodding towards Ron, “Ronil is being strangled by a magical eel, Mione’” He stated, causing her to turn and rush to Ron’s aid.

He sighed, leaning his head onto his palm and looked to the oddly silent Orion. “You have a long day planned, don’t you Old man?” He asked as he bottled their potion, shaking his head with a knowing smile.

Oh, the day had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. No Eels were harmed in the writing of this Chapter :)
> 
> i'm baaaaaaaaack :)  
> I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter, And here I give you Orion, who was so fun to write with his so few lines honestly
> 
> Please feel free to let me know your thoughts ÓÒ
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, i hope you're enjoying the story so far. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) if you made it down here, can I just say thanks for reading this story. This is my first ever published fanfic so I'm slightly nervous. I really hoped you enjoyed it tbh.  
> Again Thanks for reading.


End file.
